My Father's war
by Kitten1313
Summary: The Sequel to My Mother's flowers. Alfred has told his story and now it's his mate's turn. But Gilbert knows that his oldest son might not like all that he has to say. Cain only knows what history has to say about his father after all but history doesn't always tell the whole truth. (currently editing)
1. Chapter 1

**_"_** ** _Men occasionally stumble over the truth, but most of them pick themselves up and hurry off as if nothing had happened."_**

The room is quiet as Julia looks over her notes. "What are you doing?"

She doesn't even have to look up to know who asked it, "I'm doing a project for school and I got Mom's side of the story so now I'm going to get Daddy's side."

"Side?" Her older brother asks as he leans over her shoulder reading what she's written, "You do realize his 'side' is bullshit right? Everyone knows he deserted the war effort, got caught and made Mom raise us alone for four years before he magically got sent free."

"Cain." Julia glares up at him, "You don't know that and from what Mom said."

"Mom loves him so no shit he'd take Dad's side." The eighteen year old Alpha rolls his eyes, "I mean Mom's a strong Omega but he's still an Omega."

"Wow and you're still a dick." She stands up as she gathers her notes, "Why don't you sit in and listen?"

He watches her as he picks up one of his energy drinks, "And why would I listen to his shit?"

"Maybe because I know something about you."

He stops mid-sip, "And what's that?"

She takes it from him and takes a sip only to make a face, "Eww…well I know that you want to join the army."

His blue eyes widen as he quickly takes his drink back, "How the fuck did you find out about that?"

"I have my ways big brother." She says leaving the room, "And I also know you have nothing else to do today."

Cain grumbles as he watches her go, "Yeah well…" He knows he should listen to what his father has to say but for the Alpha it's hard. He hasn't gotten along with the man for years and he's never fully understood why Gilbert has done but then he's never wanted to listen. But quickly he grabs another drink and joins his sister in the next room. "So…mind if I listen in?" He looks away as his little brother giggles from his father's lap.

"Of course but Scotty why don't you go hang out with Mommy?" Gilbert sits the five year old down before patting his butt, "I'll tell you this story when you're older."

"Aww…but Daddy…" The blonde boy whimpers, "I'm old enough."

"Sparrow." Gilbert warns with a soft smile, "Go help Mommy please." Finally after Alfred calls the young Alpha out Scott does leave the room. "Okay so where should I start at Julia?"

"You can start where ever you want Daddy."

Gilbert catches his son's eye roll from the corner of his eye. So as Cain puts down his energy drink Gilbert takes it, "Than I guess I should start at the beginning."

"Hey…"

"This shit is unawesome and I've told you about it." He leans back in his chair as he starts to think, "Well my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. I was born January 18 and I'm the oldest of four." He lets out a deep sigh, "I can't do it like Alfred…"

"You don't have to Daddy. You don't have to say anything you don't want to."

"I know." He answers back pouring out the drink into a nearby plant. "My mother's name was Giselle and my father's name was Markus. He was a tall stoic man with a short temper. As a young man he was a fierce soldier…in fact if you look him up most would call him a hero but I knew the other side of him. Heroes in history are sometimes Villains to the forgotten…and my mother sadly is one of the forgotten."


	2. Overwatch

From an early age I wanted to be just like my father, he was everything you could hope to find in an Alpha. Well that's what I thought anyway he was strong, proud and would never back down from a fight. Sure looking back I did deserve a few of those slaps across my face. I was a wild kid, after all and it wasn't uncommon for me to come home a little bloody after starting a fight at school.

My mother would try her best to clean me up before my father came home though. Than when he did he only ever had one question for me. "Did you win?"

Many times I would nod with pride as I smirked, "Yeah I did. He didn't know what hit him." At those times he would give me a proud smirk of his own and leave it at that but those other times…when I looked away and shook my head.

He'd sigh before I'd feel his hand on the back of my neck. "And why not?" He'd ask not that it mattered. Either way his hand would slap me hard on the back of my head. "Pathetic, can't even win a fight. What kind of son are you?"

Normally at that moment my mother would walk in, take my hand and lead me out. Once she dared to even glare at him, "Markus he's only nine."

"He's old enough. When I was his age I never lost a fight." He would answer.

In return she'd shake her head, "He's not you."

"He will be." He'd answer as my mother closed the door.

She than turned back to me and whispered, "Gilbert, never turn out to be like your father…" She knelt down to me and took my hand into hers, "I don't care what he says winning fights isn't everything."

"But…" I looked down at my feet, "You have to win fights if you're a soldier."

"No."

At that I looked up at her in confusion, "No?"

Her eyes were sharp as she took me by the shoulders, "Gilbert promise Mommy you will never become a soldier."

"But…"

"No. Promise Mommy right now." She was on the verge of tears so I just nodded, "Say it."

I swallowed hard as I spoke, "I promise I won't be a soldier Mommy." I didn't understand why it was so important to her since we came from a long line of soldiers. At the time that's what I thought I was supposed to be anyway but she knew better. She understood completely what that life would do to me and she'd rather die than see me take the same path as my father.

Later that night as I laid in bed listening to my parents bicker back and forth I snuggled up under the blankets knowing that they were fighting over me. Even after I heard the loud sound and her fall to the ground with a thud I didn't move. My heart stopped for a moment as I clung tighter to the sheets around me thinking that he had killed her but soon I heard her burst out and tears. For that second I was actually relieved but soon that relieve disappeared as I spent that time listening to her cry. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I ran to her side and protected her in that moment but…the only thing I ended up doing that night was cry myself to sleep.

My siblings were still too young to know what was going on. Even as they got older I shielded them from what was happening behind those closed doors. What my sisters knew I'll never know and as for Ludwig…he still refuses to talk about it. The only thing I was sure about during that time was that I'd never become the Alpha my father wanted me to be. I vowed to myself that when I got older I would never hit either my Mate or my litter.

I only ever told one person about my life at home. She was an omega but she acted more like a Alpha half the time and it always drew me to her. "Gilbert what are you doing now?" She asked me one day as I sat alone drawing.

I shrugged as I turned the picture over as she sat beside me, "I'm not always doing something Eliza." I answered as I stuck out my tongue at her. "Why don't you go bug your mate?"

At that she hit my shoulder, "Leave my Roderich alone."

"He's so girlish how can you find that attractive?" I smirked right before she took my picture, "Hey!"

She jumped up and waved it in my face, "At least he can draw better…." She stopped as she looked down at what I had drawn, "Gil what is this?"

"It's nothing." I said as I grabbed at it ripping it in two in the process. "Just give the other piece back."

Eliza stared at me in shock before she slowly handed it back, "Gil do you want to talk about it?" Even at the age of thirteen she was destine to be a nurse or at least a very overly protective mother. "Hmm?"

I held the paper to my chest as I shook my head, "I really don't. Can we just drop it?"

"But I don't want to drop it."

"Because you're so damn nosy." I sighed as I pocketed the paper, "I'll tell you later okay?"

She nodded slowly, "Okay…" She said quietly before hugging me tightly.

"Hey…" I started before I hugged her back not caring who was watching or what they were saying, "Elizabeth…"

"It's okay." She whispered softly as she kissed my temple.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I buried my face in her shoulder finally letting some of my walls come down. "No…" I managed after a moment, "It'll never be okay." It was the first time I broke down to her but it wouldn't be the last. The last time would happen a few years later…


	3. Missing

"Gilbert come play with me." My youngest sister asked me as she jumped from a picnic bench onto my back one late morning when I was sixteen. Her name was Abigale; she three years old with long curly blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen.

I chuckled as I lifted her high on my shoulder as the school bell rang, "Play with you huh?" I smirked as she giggled, "Well my little shadow what should we play?" Behind me a few Alphas snickered but I didn't care. Where we lived it wasn't common for Alphas to play with the younger children even if they were their own siblings in public.

She glanced back as she stuck her tongue out at them, "Can we play house?"

Now the slight chuckles turned into all out laughter as I simply walked away back towards home, "Sure Abby." I smiled up at her, "What?"

She looked back at my classmates as they walked back inside before kissing my forehead, "Thank you Gil."

"You're welcome sweetie." While she was young I swear she was the smartest of all of my siblings. In fact it wouldn't be until later when it dawned on me to ask how she ended up at my school in the first place. It was a few blocks from our home and it wasn't the first time either that I'd go out to lunch to see her there waiting for me.

Every time I'd pick her up and take her home. Sure I'd miss the next class but I doubted the school would have ever called my father to tell him. But that day I would miss the rest of the day but not because I was playing with Abigale.

I opened the door instantly feeling that something was off. No one was home and a strange scent hung in the air. Normally I would have put Abigale down but instead I clung tighter to her, "Mom?" I called out fear started to grow in the pit of my stomach, "Mom where are you?"

"Mommy?" Abby cried out as well as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. "Where'd you go?"

I searched the whole house as I called and texted her a few times. Never once did I get an answer so while I didn't want to I called my father.

"Gilbert this better be important I have a meeting in twenty minutes." He said with an air of annoyance.

I swallowed hard as I tried to stay calm for my sister, "I can't find Mom…"

"What do you mean you can't find Mom? Why are you at home?"

Quickly I explained as Abby started to softly cry in my arms. "Dad she won't answer me and there's this strange scent everywhere…"

Never had I heard his voice shake so much before, "Gilbert, fix your little sister a snack, put her down for a nap and I'll be home as soon as I can but stay there."

"Yes sir…" I started as I rocked Abby softly, "I…"

"I know." He answered without me even having to ask the question, "Just keep her calm and don't show her any fear." While I knew he couldn't see it I nodded before he hung up. Slowly I put the phone down and cradled her in my arms, "Daddy says he'll have Mommy home soon." I cooed gently to her as I kissed the top of her head.

"You promise?" She asked me, her large blue eyes full of tears.

I gave her my biggest grin as I patted her head, "Hell yea…I mean yeah I do little bird." But she still wasn't home as my other siblings came home. Ludwig sat with me in the kitchen while Annabelle stared out the window. We didn't say much if anything as the hours ticked by until finally at five I couldn't take it any longer as I slammed my fist on the table, "Fuck this. I'm going to look for her."

"But you said Daddy…"Annabelle started before closing her mouth tightly.

I sighed as I grabbed my jacket, "I know what he said but I can't just sit here like a bitch and wait." As I put it on I saw Abigale in the corner of my eye. "Abby stay with North and West."

"But East…"

"No." I answered firmly as I grabbed my keys and phone, "Be a good little…Be a good little bird and stay here." When she nodded I walked out into the waning light. I scanned the area unsure where I should start to look but as a police car passed I followed it up to the church where many others sat with their lights flashing. As I jogged up to an officer my father stopped me. "Dad."

"I told you to watch your sister. Can't you do anything I tell you?" His eyes narrowed as he took my arm.

While I nodded and held my ground inside I was preparing myself for the slap I felt was coming my way. "West is with her."

"West?" He asked shaking his head, "Playing pretend at a time like this?"

I swallowed hard as a few older Alphas turned to us, "I mean Ludwig is watching Abigale and Annabelle, Sir." I said as I started straight ahead, "So I thought I should join in the search for her too."

Slowly he nodded as he turned to one of the officers, "Mind if my boy joins your party?"

The officer who I had known since I was little just looked at me before he shrugged, "If he can keep up he can." He threw a flashlight in my direction and motioned for me to follow. After locking eyes with my father for one last time I followed the other into the darkness. Only once we were away from the crowd did he turn back to me, "Gil this might not be pretty."

I swallowed hard, "Not pretty? Darren we'll find her."

"I'm not saying we won't."

"But you're trying to say something and really I don't appreciate it." I walked past him into the park nearby, "It's not awesome so just drop it."

He sighed as he looked in one spot, "It's part of life Gilbert."

It was hard to take him serious, "So your Mother just up and disappeared too?"

He sighed loudly, "You don't get it."

"No you don't get it." I answered as I refused to listen to anything else he had to say and it wasn't until I heard someone shout down the street did I looked his way. "Darren?"

"Let's go." He said as he jogged towards the now many shouts and sirens.

I quickly flew past him as I made a beeline straight for the spot, "Mom." I yelled out, "Mom."

"Gilbert!"

"Mom!" I screamed out finally seeing her bruised and bloodied face. "Oh my god."

"Gilbert, get back here." My father shouted out as I managed to take her hand.

I was out of breath but after a moment I choked out a question, "Are you okay?"

Tears fell mixing with the blood on her face, "I am now baby…my sweet Eastern wind…" Her voice cracked as her hand fell limp.

"Mom?" I cried out as I was pushed away from the scene before I came face to face with my father again. "Dad…"

In that moment I swear I saw tears in his eyes before he pulled me into a tight hug. "Go home Gilbert." He whispered coarsely. "I'll come home soon."

He wouldn't come home for a few more hours after but when he did he sat my brother and I down and told us exactly what happened. My beautiful mother…had been raped.


	4. Forlorn Hope

North, South, East and West, the four winds; it's what our mother called us since even before Abby was born but after that day…she never called us that again. Whatever that Alpha had done to her destroyed her spirit and what remained my father took. She was hurting and he refused to help her. No matter what it was he acted as though he just didn't care.

And while I tried even I found it hard to understand what she was going through. Today I hate myself for not trying harder to but I can't take back what I did or didn't do. What made it harder was that I shied away from many of my friends or maybe it was them that walked away from me…truly the only one that stayed with me was Elizabeth.

Most others just pointed and whispered as she tried to understand. "Gil…" She started one day when we walked home from school. "It's okay to talk about it."

"And maybe I don't want to talk about it." I answered digging my hands deep into my pockets as a breeze blew past a few months after the attack, "How about we talk about that mate of yours instead?"

Instantly her hand hit my shoulder, "Leave him alone." She said with a glare, "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean every conversation needs to circle back to him."

"Fine." I muttered noticing my breath in the early fall air, "Than let's talk about you instead." While she could see past my poor excuse to change the subject she humored me.

"Okay fine be that way." She answered with a sigh, "I already filled out the paper work so once school is over I'm going right into a nursing program."

I turned to her and grinned, "Nice Eliza."

"Yep so East,"

"Don't call me that." I snapped back without even thinking and I instantly regretted it, "Sorry just don't call me that please."

"Please? Wow you must be serious." She answered as she dared to loop her arm though mine. "But aren't you still that?"

"Yeah a destructive force, that sounds like me alright." I shook my head. "I bring the rain, the evil and sweep the hero from his way…" Where that had come from I had no idea but it's what I felt. I knew that's how people saw me anyway.

She flicked my temple softly, "It also means change. It's not always evil Gilbert and I'm sure your mother wouldn't call you East because she thinks you're evil. She knows you're different." Different I was well still am really. I was the only one in our family to have nearly white blonde hair and crimson eyes. I felt like an outcast but then that might have been why my mother called me her East wind. She was trying to tell me something I couldn't understand.

"Yeah." I simply said as we walked on.

"You didn't hear one word I said did you?"

"Yeah I heard everything." I said quietly as we stopped in front of her house. "But it doesn't change certain things Eliza."

Her warm green eyes locked onto mine and refused to look away, "He's beating her?"

"Don't call it that."

"Than what else am I supposed to call it?" Her gaze turned into a glare as if I was to blame for what was going on at my home. "Gilbert,"

I couldn't take it as I took a step back feeling my fist clench, "You don't know anything."

"I know enough." She was never an omega to back down from a fight especially if it was with me. "I know you're not one to just sit back and watch anything happen."

"I'm not watching anything happen." I said with a low growl she knew it was a touchy subject but still she pushed.

She didn't even bat an eye, "You know it's happening."

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do?" I started to yell, "He is my father."

"And she is your mother." She yelled back.

It was then that I said it, something I'm not proud of but in the moment I didn't care how much it would hurt. "Shut up you fucking Omega!" She looked as though I slapped her across the face.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." With that I turned on my heels and stormed off towards home never once looking back because I knew if I did I would have seen tears.

"You bastard…you're like all the others did you know that?" She yelled after me as I walked on. "I feel bad for your mate because she'll be treated just like your mother!"

I kept walking but that would be something I would never forget. Though it would get worse from then on, I didn't just lose my best friend that night.

It was nearly midnight but while I thought the others were in bed I was hard at work writing. It was a little story I had been working on for years and really it would always get me through the nights. As I was nearing the end of the twentieth chapter I heard it and it made my blood run cold.

"Giselle you liked it didn't you?" My father's booming voice shouted as I heard him cock his pistol.

Instantly I dropped my note book and raced for the door as my mother cried out, "Markus please."

As I flew past my siblings' rooms only Ludwig's opened, "Gil?"

"West get North and South and stay with them." While I didn't see him I knew he nodded as he raced towards my sisters' rooms as I all but jumped down the stairs I didn't know what I would do but I knew I had to stop whatever was happening, "Dad-" I stopped frozen at the sight before me.

His eyes were wild as he glared at me with his pistol in one hand and my mother's long blonde hair wrapped around the other. "Gilbert, go back upstairs."

"No." It wasn't even a thought in my mind as I took a step forward seeing the pure fear in my mother's bruised ones. "Dad she didn't do anything…"

He pointed the pistol square at me then, "Why don't you listen when I tell you something, you good for nothing little shit?"

"Dear, go back up-"

"Shut up Giselle!" He said as he hit her with the butt of the gun, "Fine than have it your way." He said as he dragged her outside into the cold. "Why don't you cry out for your lover now?"

It was clear in that moment to me he had lost his mind but I couldn't move past the lights of the front porch to help her. My legs wouldn't let me move and my voice had disappeared. What was worse was that she was crying but not for herself, "Markus think of our babies. Our litter is watching."

He didn't care what she cried or prayed or that neighbors were slowly opening their doors to see what was going on. He didn't care that my knees had buckled or that I stared in wide eyed disbelief. Or as he pulled that trigger the image that remained would be grained into my mind. No he didn't care….but then he never did.

 **A/N: going with military terms this time so while a few chapter names might be a little strange it's a long list. Also I decided to lower this rating to a T as well as it's predecessor.**

 **Cat**


	5. Recruits

There wasn't much of a trial; it was more like a group of Alphas parading around the court room telling a bunch of lies. They said that my mother who at only 5 and half feet tall was attacking my father who was over six feet tall and had over a hundred pounds on her. They dared to say that if he killed her that she had drove him to it with her lies and affairs.

Today trials like this are rare but when I was younger they were so common place it was scary. What was worse was the prosecutor just let it happen. He never once called me to testify or my brother who later I learned had watched from his bedroom window. All the neighbors that saw simply looked the other way or were apparently asleep when he shot her. My father was still a war hero to most there and the last thing they wanted to do was drag his good name through the mud. So they vilified my mother instead.

Sadly I wasn't surprised when they turned to the foreman and he announced that my father was found not guilty of everything. My father simply smirked as he stood up and looked back at us, "Let's go home." He said as if nothing had happened.

Ludwig turned to me for any idea what to do as I picked up Abigale in my arms and walked out. But as my father walked towards his car I turned past him towards home, "Come on Abby."

"Gilbert, where are you going?" My father called out as he opened the car door confused.

"We're going home."

"Then get in the car." Ludwig knew what I was doing and after taking Annabelle's hand followed suit, "What the fuck are you four doing?"

I stopped and looked back square in his eyes, "We're going to walk home."

While it wasn't the first time I dared to defy him it was the first time when my siblings did as well. "It'll take you hours and by the time you get home there might not be a home waiting for you."

I knew it wasn't an empty threat so as I sighed I handed Abby over to Ludwig, "Go with him." I said sternly.

"No." West said as he shook his head, "He wouldn't."

"Oh yeah he will." I answered kissing Annabelle's cheek, "Behave and be strong." I whispered as her eyes filled with tears. "And don't find a mate like him." I wasn't sure if he'd let me back inside when I did make it home so I knew I had to at least give her some kind of last goodbye.

She wiped her eyes as she nodded, "I won't I promise."

After I kissed Abby's little nose I walked off towards home just as the snow started to fall. It took me nearly three hours before I reached home and there he was waiting for me at the front door, "I guess you're proud of yourself and that little stunt." He glared at me with his arms crossed clearly not amused with what I had done.

I stood there with my feet frozen as I looked away from his icy stare, "I'm not staying."

"Oh you're not?" He said with a light hearted chuckle as if I was joking with him, "And where do you think you're going?"

Without missing a beat I answered, "I enlisted so I'll be out of this house in a matter of days."

It was as if I could hear my mother gasp from heaven as he went deathly silent for what felt like hours. "You're sixteen."

"I'll be seventeen in two days." Only then did I look up at him and to my surprise he was wide eyed with his mouth opened in surprise, "I won't need your permission to join."

"You're an idiot. You'll get yourself killed." He said as he pointed squarely at me. Honestly I could never figure the man out. After years of saying how awesome the military was and that I was his little soldier this was the last thing I thought he'd say to me. At the time I was so confused but I stood my ground thinking it was a wicked trick of some kind. "I'll have a talk with whoever signed you up."

"No." I answered. My mind was made up and nothing he could say or threated to do would change it. "I'm going."

"Damn it Gilbert." He said as he walked towards me as the snow fell on his short hair, "The military isn't some game."

"I know it's not." I answered watching him as I lost feeling in my toes. "But it's better than the life I have here."

His eyes hardened as I said that but deep down I knew he wouldn't let me stand out there. He was a jackass but deep down somewhere he loved me, "Two days." He said in a low voice, "Now get in the house before you get frost bite and they discharge you before your ass gets there." My father turned slightly to let me pass.

I walked past him and my sisters up to my room. My legs stung from the long cold walk and as I sat on my bed I wondered if I was making the right decision. It was my way out and for a few hours I felt like I was being selfish. But today what haunts me isn't that I was being selfish in making my siblings stay behind as I ran but that in those early hours as the sun started to rise is that I didn't care.

But soon as I was kissing my family a last goodbye I did feel a pang of guilt for leaving them especially as Abby held tight to my neck as a bus pulled up to take me to boot camp. "No East stay." She cried out as I patted her back gently. "Please stay."

"I can't my little Chickadee but this isn't goodbye." I gave her a wide smile as she sniffled, "Cause you know you're too awesome for me to just never see again." It was all I could think to say to her as I kissed her forehead.

She nodded as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "You're awesome too Gilbert."

"Awe." I said as I handed her to my brother, "I love you Abby." I ruffled Ludwig's hair slightly, "And you too West."

While he grumbled he nodded, "Yeah just don't die."

"It's boot camp."

"I know what I said."

As I turned to Annabelle she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist, "What he said Gil."

"Oh and what did he say?" I said hugging her as I kissed the top of her long blonde hair.

She tilted her head up as she sniffled, "Don't die you idiot, okay?"

"Okay." I whispered as she finally let go as I picked up my bag, "Just for you I won't die."

"Good."

After nodding I scanned the crowd, I noticed that my father wasn't anywhere to be seen but then I didn't really expect him to come anyway. So I turned and got on that bus full of young Alpha men and women. It was crowed and the only spot open was next to a rather tall Alpha guy that looked about my age with short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hey is this seat open?" I asked as he turned my way with a smirk.

"Might be if you tell me who that little chick is you were talking too?"

"Oh the little chick is my sister so if you call her that again I'll shove my foot up your fucking ass." I answered.

To my surprise he laughed, "I heard you call her a Chickadee so I thought I could too."

As the bus started to move I sat down next to him, "Oh yeah her name's Abby and she's four."

"Man, she was a cutie, bet she thinks you fucking rock." He said with a wide grin as he reached out his hand, "Abel."

I took it, "Gilbert and yeah she does."

"So was the really hot girl with a large rack one of your sisters too?" That would be the first time I'd punch Abel in the face. Little did I know at the time how fast we would become friends or how many more times I would do it again.


	6. Vedette

I honestly didn't expect to be treated differently when I got to boot camp since I was over five hundred miles away. But even there it wasn't long before it was whispered among all the higher ups and sergeants. That the great Markus' son was among the ranks and that I was somehow should be treated with either respect or like shit; really I should have figured I'd never really break out of his massive shadow. But I tried and the way I tried was to get into more fights, to show them that I was nothing like him and his spotless record that he was so damn proud of. "You know one of these days they're going to tell you to pack up your shit and go home." Abel said one night as I laid an ice pack to my swollen cheek. He was sitting on my bunk just watching me as he shook his head.

"Oh you're one to talk. Last time I checked your ass was the bloody one last weekend." I removed the ice pack for a moment to touch the reddened skin, sadly it was still stinging now mostly from the cold. "And you didn't bitch when I had come and save your sorry ass."

"Yeah but that's cause I got drunk and that asshole deserved it."

"Oh and the asshole I hit didn't?" I answered with a slight annoyed chuckle. Over the months we had grown close especially since we were bunked together and had the same tendency of getting into trouble. "Because he did."

"I'm not saying he didn't man." He shook his head as he pulled out one of his many hidden bottles of beer he had all over our quarters, "I'm just saying you don't have to hit every Alpha that looks at you funny." He took a sip before offering it to me. "Cause if your ass is sent home that what the fuck will you do?"

It was a good question and as I took a sip of the warm liquid I tried to figure that out. I had told him a few things I never told anyone, even Eliza didn't know half of what my bunk mate did. Likewise I'm sure I know things about his life that none of his family does and mostly likely I'll take all of it with me to the grave. "I'll probably try to get a job."

"Yeah cause every Omega chick wants an Army drop out as a mate." He rolled his eyes as he took back his beer, "It's really fucking hot after all."

"Drink a little more cause every Omega likes a drunk." I answered as I pushed him slightly so I could sit back on my bunk. "Besides who said I ever want a mate anyway?"

"Nature mostly since you know your left hand can only do so much." As he said it he flexed his fingers.

While I fought the urge to hit him I finally failed and slapped him across the shoulder, "Maybe I'm Asexual."

"And maybe I'm a fucking snow leopard."

"Well my sister won't mate with a snow leopard so than you'd be shit out of luck." While I didn't like it he was in love with Annabelle and I did love to tease him nonstop about it when I could.

Finishing his beer he threw it at the trashcan, "She'd love being mated with a fucking awesome snow leopard like me. I mean since her brother's one I don't see why it would annoy her that much."

"Oh so now I'm a snow leopard too? Okay so an Asexual snow leopard Army drop out…nice." I laid back as I started up at the ceiling above, "I think I could do worse."

"Yeah you could have a broken cheek or jaw too as well at a few missing teeth." He said as he reached over and while normally I would have pushed his hand away I let him touch my swollen cheek. "You lucked out Gil…"

"No he lucked out cause I could have killed him…"

"Gil, don't do something fucking stupid." He warned as he took my cheek and forced me to look at him, "I mean it." Looking back it was strange how mature he could be when he wanted to be. But then it might have been that if I had been kicked out he would have been alone again and that thought scared him more than anything.

As I was about to answer him with some smart ass remark there was a loud knock on our door and quickly both of us stood to attention, "Yes sir?" We called out as the door opened.

To my surprise it was an older man that I had only seen once or twice since I arrived at the base. Most stayed out of his way out of pure respect for the General and never did I ever dream of meeting him let alone have him standing in my room. "At ease boys." He said with a warm twinkle in his old eyes, "I came to have a word with you Gilbert."

Abel and I exchanged confused looks before I turned and nodded, "Yes sir…" He turned and walked out so I took that as a cue to follow. "Where are we going Sir?" I asked once we were far away from the bunks and most of the lights of the base.

"We Gilbert are going for a walk." He answered without looking back at me. He was a soft spoken Alpha but when he spoke you were instantly drawn to him and listened to every word he said. "Tell me something Gilbert, are you trying to prove something?" He finally asked once we were far from the base with only the stars above us.

I watched him in the low light for a moment, "Like what sir?"

"Please we're far enough away you don't have to be so formal with me, son." Most called him simply Old Fritz but then I wasn't most and I still felt that he deserved every ounce of respect I could give him.

"I know but I still don't get what you're asking."

He nodded as he looked up at the stars above, "Are you trying to force yourself out of your father's shadow because truth be told you're just digging yourself deeper into it. Though when he would fight he normally wouldn't leave with just a bloody nose but more like a cracked rib and a sprained ego but that's a story for another day really."

"I'm nothing like him…" I started at that moment not too sure what he was talking about, as far as I knew my father never lost a fight as well as I had heard many stories about friends and officers before but never once did I hear this General's name in one of them.

Fritz answered me with a chuckle, "I've heard that before from dozens of young Alphas trust me on that son." Slowly he turned back at me, "So no more fights especially with officers."

There was nothing else I could have done but nod, "Yes sir…"

"Good now come along Gilbert we should be getting back before they know we're gone." He said with a light hearted laugh and as I walked with him he reached over and patted my head lightly. "Though I doubt they'd know what to do if a snow leopard like you disappeared…I wonder if your father knows you're one."

Instantly I stopped and stared wide eyed at him, "You heard that!?"

"I hear a lot of things Gilbert." He said with that same beautiful twinkle, "Just remember that." He turned back around and headed towards his quarters as I slowly turned towards mine.

I looked back just once as he retreated back into the glow of his room before I opened my door. "Well?" Abel said instantly as he jumped up off of my bed, "What did Old man Fritz want to talk to you about?"

"About my fighting…" I answered as I picked up another one of Abel's beers, "I think he knows my father."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked handing me his bottle opener.

"Not sure yet really but I think this might be my last chance…" I took a sip of beer as I ran a hand through my hair hoping that would be the last knock on my door for a while.

He took it from me and drank about half of it, "Shit, well you gonna listen to whatever he said to you?"

"We'll see…"


	7. Mustang

No fighting was easier said than done though somehow I managed it for the most part. It wasn't like I'd go out of my way, most of the time it just happened. Half the time it was just me sticking up for Abel who after a few drinks would go looking for trouble. While the other half was me defending my honor, well my father's honor anyway. Even as I managed to move up the ranks it still felt like I wasn't doing it for me.

It was like I was nine years old again, knowing that if I didn't win than I would be a failure. History it seemed was repeating itself and I didn't even notice it at first. It wasn't until I had just become a Capitan about seven months before the first attack. Abel and I were sitting in our favorite spots in a small bar just off of base.

He was watching the news as it flashed cross the TV as I watched a young red haired Omega woman a few tables away. "My God she's hot…" I muttered as I nudged his shoulder slightly, "Check her out."

"Hmm?" Abel answered as he peeled his eyes away from the screen, "She's out of your league." He said simply before he turned back to the screen.

I glared at him, "What do you mean she's out of my league? I'm fucking awesome. I could get her with one statement."

"Oh yeah hey baby want to do it with a Captain?" He answered with a grin, "Why don't you try something that won't get you slapped?"

"Like your pick up lines are any better."

"What pick-up lines? I'm going to mate with your sister." He chuckled as he picked up his beer, "So as your brother and wing man I'm telling you to try something else."

By that time he had managed to wiggle his way into my little sister's heart, it took nearly eight years but finally Annabelle had agreed to come and be his Omega. It drove me crazy since I still felt that while she was old enough to mate she was still my little sister. "Okay Bastard and what do you think I should try?"

"Oh what makes me a Bastard?" He asked as he watched me confused.

"You're going to fuck my sister right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then you're a Bastard." I said calmly as I took a sip of my own beer as I thought of what to say. But as I turned back to the Omega she was already gone. "Well fuck…"

Again he chuckled, "Like I said she was out of your league and really she wasn't your type anyway."

It was slightly unexpected since up until then I didn't think I showed any clues that I had a type, "Oh really? And you know what my 'type' is?"

"Yep, Omega."

I rolled my eyes, "Really? Well no shit."

"I wasn't done, with blonde hair and blue eyes."

After a moment I nodded, "Okay and is that really a bad thing?"

"Nope but I also know you like male Omegas more."

Then I laughed, "Now you've lost your mind. Have you seen how the male Omegas act? Look? They're so fucking weak it's not funny." As I said it I looked down in my glass as a sense of Deja vu washed over me, I never admitted it before but the thought had been forced into my head for years. "They aren't worth the time or the energy to mate with…" I stopped quietly as I just stared down at my reflection in the beer. "Hell they can't even raise good kids."

Slowly he reached over and took my arm, "So I heard what your old man has to say about them so what do you think of them?"

"Drop it Abel…" I answered, "That's an order."

"Tell me the truth you're looking for that one Omega boy to call your Sparrow or Bluebird or whatever kind of bird you want."

Slowly I stared into his eyes, "I said that was an order, now drop it."

He didn't bat an eye, "Orders are for those that follow. And we both know I never follow anyone."

"You follow me, bastard."

"Only cause I know you won't get my ass killed." He smirked as he paid his tap, "Also I know I can out run your ass any day."

With a sigh I stood up and followed him out, "Yeah whatever bastard. So when does my sweet innocent sister arrive?"

"Oh now she's sweet and innocent?"

I wanted to punch that smart mouth of his but I just pushed him aside instead, "Yes sweet and innocent." As Abel was about to say something I stopped, "Wait…guess who's here…" I muttered motioning over to a tall Alpha with the coldest eyes I have ever seen.

Abel let out a soft growl, "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know but if the government shit is here than something must be up." We both watched as he walked past us and into the bar.

Abel whispered as we slowly turned towards the base, "Should I let Toni know to watch out for this guy?"

"Him and Kiku, in fact I'll let the other Captains know." While the government was trying to get the military motivated in case of war most of us didn't trust them at all. They were in it for money or for other sick motives.

So the only ones we trusted was ourselves. Toni we had known since he joined the army a few years earlier as a way to make more money for his family. Kiku on the other hand was a quiet Alpha that was looking for his place in this world. Like Abel I trusted both men with my life and likewise they felt the same. "I'll call them as soon as we get back but shouldn't we follow him instead?"

I shook his head, "No not him."

"Oh we could take him if we needed to." Abel answered as I took his arm and pulled him away. "What?"

It wasn't for a while that I answered him but when I did I knew I sent shivers down his spine, "I could take him in my sleep but I also know he's in charge of bioweapons."

"You mean?"

"Yeah and he's not afraid to use them."


	8. Bolo

Bioweapons, why we made them I don't know. I was trained to hunt down and kill my enemy whether with my rifle, pistol or…well with my hands. I killed who I was told to who was the enemy not to wipe out whole fucking towns by throwing in some canister. Nor will I ever understand why out of all the men that I had to get called from…it had to be him. "Gilbert." He said with a fake smile as I stood in his office near the center of the base, "Can I call you Gilbert?"

I shook my head as I looked out the window avoiding his gaze, "Captain Beilschmidt." I answered seeing in the distance my sister as she ran into the arms of my old friend. They were truly love birds and while I teased them it wasn't hard for me to accept after all. A soft smile grew on my face before I realized that he had been watching me.

"She's a beautiful young Omega. She one of yours?" He said with a chuckle until he saw that I wasn't exactly amused, "Captain, let's be frank with each other okay?" He said as he walked to his desk and pulled open a side drawer.

I turned back to him and sighed. I knew exactly what he wanted to ask me and I was prepared to tell him to fuck off, "Why aren't you talking with someone higher up?"

"Because I need someone who is willing to get their hands a little dirty for this country and we both know the higher ups as you put it won't touch this even if they had to." He answered as he inched closer, "That attack brought this nation to its knees and it's Alphas like you and me that will rise up and save us. We win the war, we become heroes. Become heroes just like your father before." He looked out the window, "You, me, your men and if your brother is anything like you, well than I could bring him along as well."

I shook my head, "Get your own men to do it."

His smile wavered slightly, "Stop acting like a bitch, this is war and it's not like this is something new and evil. It's been used for centuries. It's no different than throwing dead diseased bodies over a castle wall." He shook his head as he threw me a file filled with faces and names. "It's just a bit less messy is all; we've polished our little weapons so the only threat is to the enemy."

I picked one up and held it up to the light. It was a high school photo of a smiling black haired woman with a large pink flower in her hair, "And who is she?"

"She was Omega subject one."

My eyebrow rose slightly as I continued to stare down at the young woman who couldn't have been more than seventeen. "Was?" I answered as the thought sank in, "Was she…"

"Was she what?" He answered with a grin, "She volunteered her body for the war effort." Really it wasn't hard for me to see through his lies. What Omega would willingly be injected with a disease and slowly die? "In fact as you can see there are plenty of others."

I nodded as I closed the file but kept that picture, "And are they all a 'was'?"

He stared right at me as if I had said something stupid, "Gilbert you can say it."

Why he wanted me to ask wasn't clear until after I asked again. "Are they all dead?"

"Yes they are." He said with a smug look that made me sick, "But again I feel that you fail to grasp what I'm trying to say."

"No I grasp everything. You're telling me that you took our people and did god knows what to them."

"So we can win the war." I could tell he was getting angry with me but he never once raised his voice, "You can't be this stupid. They were just Omegas, you said it yourself that they're just here to fuck with."

"I never said that." I said with a wicked glare, "I never once said that."

He chuckled, "Your father did and you are your father's son."

With that I grabbed my hat and started for the door, "Than Mr. Knowles I suggest you ask him to do it not me." I took hold of the door knob, "Because I am not him."

Just as I turned the knob he spoke again, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"We'll see…"

I didn't ask another thing as I briskly walked out. I knew his mind games and I wasn't going to fall for any of it besides there was at least another five Captains on that base alone he would speak too. Like me none of them would agree to what he had planned.

Really I didn't try to think too much about the faces in that file but some…still found ways to haunt my dreams though not as much as the things that was to come later.

Annabelle had become a beautiful young woman and she was there when I came back to my quarters. "There you are." She said with a toothy smile as she hugged me. "How did it go?"

I hugged her back as I tossed my hat on a chair, "As well as I knew it would go but I'm too awesome for his stupid games." I gave her a warm smile as I started into her crystal clear eyes, "So is he being awesome to you?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

She let out a light hearted laugh as she kissed my cheek, "He's amazing East I promise."

"East?" It had been so long since I heard that I had nearly forgotten what it meant.

"Sorry Gilbert." She corrected as she tapped my cheek, "But I should get back to my mate before he worries." She was almost giddy with joy, "He's going to take me to meet a few of his brothers this weekend."

"Oh you'll like Tino and Emil." I had met three of the four brothers though I knew they really wanted nothing to do with me or Abel. My only guess was that they had finally agreed to bury the hatchet when Abel agreed to settle down. Well that was my hopes anyway. "So can I escort you back to his room?" I said with a smirk.

Annabelle took my hand and we walked towards my men's quarters, "So did you know Ludwig had joined?"

"Know?" I answered as a bird flew past, "He's one of my men."

"And how did you manage that?"

"Well it is me." I answered back as she stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh very mature."

That got a laugh, "Oh you are one to talk." She grinned as she spotted her mate just over a few hundred yards and she instantly sprinted towards him. "Abel." She called out looking back at me with a sly look and I knew she was going to tease me more. "How did you teach my brother to be respectful?"

Just as I started laughing a shot rang out instantly making me flinch and look towards the idiot that discharged his weapon. "Private! What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled out towards the frightened man that had just finished basic but clearly didn't know what he was doing.

"Sir…I" He started as I walked towards him ready to chew his ass out for being so reckless with his weapon.

But instantly I stopped when I heard Abel scream out for a medic. I turned back to see why, when I saw him holding Annabelle. "Private, get a medic." I said in a choked voice as I sprinted towards them with panic in my voice. "Now!"

He took off like a shot as I made it to them. I knelt down and scrambled towards them as Abel held her head to his chest. "Abel let…let me see." I said as I threw off my jacket ready to stop whatever bleeding there was.

"No…" He said sternly as he held her tighter to his chest. He couldn't look me in the eyes as he forced back the tears.

"Abel let me-" I touched her shoulder seeing the blood pooling below her. My heart clenched with my only thought being that we could save her.

"She's dead."

"No she's not let me see her." I took her shoulder and pulled her back only to see her head slump back into his chest. Her face was angelic as if…she was sleeping but we both knew the truth. The bullet had struck her heart and she was dead before she hit the ground. No medic could bring her back and there was nothing we could do. "No…" I managed just staring at her, "North….Annabelle talk to…" My throat tightened as the tears started to fall. "Please…"

His shoulders started to shake as he curled up around her, "She's gone damn it." His eyes were full of both tears and anger as he just held her tightly. "She's…" His voice caught in his throat as he cried in her hair.

I couldn't move as I just knelt in the grass, that place was supposed to be safe damn it. There was no reason she should have lost her life, no reason why after thirty minutes we had to see her body taken away.

Ludwig helped me up but Abel…was changed, he wasn't upset or angry like we were. He was just numb as he stared at her body as it was taken away as the rest of my men walked up to see what had happened. "Amigo…" Antonio started as he squeezed his shoulder. "Come on I'll help you-"

"No."

"You can't just sit here."

"Leave him alone Toni." I quietly said as Ludwig escorted me away, "Just leave him alone…" Eventually he found his way to my quarters later that night and just sat by my bed with a bottle of beer. Neither of us talked but just stared, even as my brother and the others joined us. There was nothing that could have been said and around midnight as Abel started to cry we all knew one thing…none of us would be the same again.


	9. AWOL

Strange how I never got to see action out of my own county, but something deep down told me that it was my father's doing. Since if I ever went to see combat than of course Ludwig would have to see it as well. He already lost one child and I knew he couldn't bear the thought of losing two more.

But that doesn't mean I never saw the 'enemy'. It was a cold day as I was running late for a meeting with Old Fritz when I saw a large truck pull up just across the courtyard. I could instantly smell them and while I thought I'd seen harden Alphas what came out of the back were nothing but kids. I stopped and stared at the young Alphas thinking that none of them could have been older than sixteen. One no more than twelve started at me in pure fear as he was pushed towards one of the buildings. He was short, lean with almond eyes and brown hair. "What the hell?" I muttered as Abel joined me, "Those weren't…they can't be POWs Abel."

He let out a soft sigh, "Sadly they are."

"Where were they found?" I asked as I finally pulled myself away and started to walk with him not realizing where my other men were at the time.

Abel shrugged slightly as he went to open the door for us, "Probably were shot down."

"They were not shot down. They're not old enough to mate let alone pilot a fucking airplane." I answered as I heard a shout from the other building. "What the fuck?"

An alarm sounded as about five or six of the teens raced away and we both took off towards the small group. While I went after one I saw out of the corner of my eye Antonio struggling with a tall older looking one. It wasn't that he couldn't take down the kid but I knew after he lost his family he saw his sons everywhere. So when the teen got a hold of his knife I knew my friend was in trouble, "Toni!" I yelled out as I pulled out my weapon. "Get away from him."

Antonio shook his head as he tried to slowly inch away as the teen was about to pounce knowing that if he ran he'd be stabbed in the back, "Gilbert don't kill him."

It wasn't like I really had much of a choice as I cocked my pistol, "Drop the knife kid." I demanded instead as I glared at him. For a moment he stopped and stared at me but I knew he wasn't going to listen. His eyes were cold and full of hatred as he jumped on Antonio. Quickly I fired and watched as the boy dropped on top of my friend but I wasn't sure if he was hurt or not. "Damn it Toni."

After the shock wore off he slowly pushed the young man off, his shirt was soaked in blood but thankfully none of it was his. "Gil…" He started as he stood up shaking slightly. "I'm alright but…"

For that moment I sighed and lowered my weapon. I was upwind of that twelve year old and didn't hear him until I heard another shot and a soft thud behind me. I gave a soft prayer hoping beyond everything that I wouldn't see what I knew was behind me. But as I turned back there he was. That little lean Alpha boy with now dimming eyes as he struggled to breath. "East." My brother started as he looked down at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said quietly as I knelt down to the boy. I didn't even bother kicking away from the knife by his side but simply took his hand. Sure he had tried to kill me but something in me wouldn't let me just leave him to die alone in the dirt.

Ludwig slowly knelt down and took the knife before letting out a sigh, "I should have hit him in the leg."

The kid coughed up a little blood as I started to quietly hum to him, "No you did the right thing." I said softly as the boy's eyes closed and l rested his hand by his side. "He would have ended up as a test subject anyway but…" I stood up and helped him stand, "You didn't aim high enough." He looked shocked at me so as I escorted Toni away I explained quietly, "He was smaller than you so you should have adjusted your stance slighlty…I know where you were aiming and if you did you would have hit him there." When he nodded I saw Knowles staring at us from the building above. "It would have been quicker but…"

He stopped and looked up, "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah even I do." Toni said as he ran a hand through his hair, "This isn't fighting, not fair fighting."

"What happened to all's fair in war?"

"Do you really believe that?"

I never really answered them but really I didn't have to. Holding that boy's hand and watching the light fade from his eyes turned my stomach and the next day I packed up what little I had. I left a message on my commander's desk the night before telling him I didn't have it in me. So I shouldn't have been surprised when he poked his head in as I was finishing.

"So you're leaving than?" Fritz asked not even bothering to knock, "Really I'm surprised it took you this long."

It stopped me as I turned back to him, "Was I really that bad of a soldier?"

"For an Asexual snow leopard that managed to rise to Captain despite the fact he still fought every man he could? No you were a fine at that, one of the best I had. But as for a trying to play your father…well that's where you failed."

I shook my head as I managed a smile, "So still failing huh?"

"At the things you should be."

I slung my bag around my shoulders, "What?"

He gave me a chuckle, "I'm saying that if I was younger and still a Captain or Major well I'd be doing the same things so," He patted my head lovingly, "Take your men home, Captain."

"My men are staying here." I said already smelling the other four, "If I go AWOL that's one thing but I won't have them deserting too."

Again he let out a soft laugh, "Gilbert you know as much as I do that they don't follow orders…well at least from us but I know they'll follow you to the ends of the earth if you let them so take them somewhere safe. Trust me there's dozens more doing the same."

I returned his smile as I nodded, "Is that an order?"

"No Captain, but find yourself a good Omega while you're out there," He turned back towards the door, "and that is an order."

I gave him a salute before walking out to face my men, "Well let's go."

Kiku, a short man that reminded me strangely of the photo I kept hidden in my breast pocket stepped forward. "Where are we going?"

"Where ever we can, but only if you want." I gave them all a smile, "I won't make you come. Just because I'm a bastard doesn't mean the rest of you are."

Abel slung his arm over my shoulder as we started towards the front gates along with a handful of other men, "Please you've been calling me a Bastard for years. This just gives me a good reason to keep the name."

"True…" I said with a halfhearted smile, "I guess we should head towards the border…"

"North or South?"

"Eh we'll figure that out later."


	10. Hat up

Once we were off of base it really hit us how different our world had become. The Military was order with a sense of normality but the nation had fallen into chaos. "What the hell happened?" Toni said in awe as we walked across an open field a few days later, "This isn't what…"

"We were led to believe?" Kiku answered, "You seem surprised."

"Surprised no I guess I can't be." He said. While they continued to talk I stopped listening. There was something strange coming towards us from the woods beyond. I could practically taste the metallic scent I knew all too well.

But while I expected to see an Alpha or Beta it was a complete shock when out of a bush I saw a tall blonde haired Omega coated in mud and dried blood stumble out. He fell to his knees as he let out a loud pained scream. We all stared as he continued to scream until his screams turned to a sobbing wail. Finally after what felt like ten minutes he finally stopped as he slowly looked up at us.

I'll never forget the look of pure fear in his eyes. We stared at each other for a moment before his eyes rolled back into his head as he fell forward with a soft thud. I raced to him and knelt down to him praying that he wasn't dead. "Abel, get me some water."

"Is he?"

"No just out cold…" I said with a sigh of relief, "Whatever happened to him wore him out…" We all looked out at the woods, "Kiku."

He took hold of his sword as he along with Ludwig slowly advanced towards where the young man had come out of. "I don't smell anyone…" His sharp eyes glanced over the area before removing his hand from his blade, "Whoever it was he was able to lose."

"Good." I said as I gently wiped his face clean of the blood and mud caked on it. "We'll make camp here for the night."

"Really?"

After wrapping him in a blanket I looked up, "Did I stutter?"

Abel crossed his arms over his chest, "Nope but we're out in the open."

"Yeah we are so I suggest we take shift tonight than." I answered relieved that they all nodded. While I kept my distance slightly as he slept, I never took my eyes off of him. He slept the rest of the day and when he finally woke up I couldn't help but feel relieved. "You're awake." I said hoping not to scare him more than I was sure he already was. "My name's Gilbert and this bastard here is well Abel." I said with a chuckle before introducing everyone else.

Slowly he sat up and nodded, "My name's Alfred."

"So why were you running?" I asked hoping he'd tell me what had happened to him and the owner of the blood.

His eyes widened, "What?"

"Well it looked like a ghost was after you." When I said it he looked away and off towards the dark woods behind him. It was clear from his silence that he was still in shock from what had happened so we changed the subject. "Well you can come with us if you want since you're alone…"

At that he let out a small chuckle, "Uh I don't think so I mean a beta hanging around with some Alphas? Nah thanks but no thanks."

Beta? Sure with his height he might in a crowded room pass for one but alone in the dark it wasn't hard for any of us to pick up his scared Omega scent but as Abel was about to say this I stopped him. "Can I at least suggest for you to stay the night? It's not safe for anyone to be walking around here at night."

When he agreed we offered a seat next to us, "Nah I think I should try and sleep…"

"Alright goodnight than." I answered not letting anyone speak until I was sure he was asleep and even then I whispered it, "We'll talk about him tomorrow…"

"Does he really think he's a Beta?"

Kiku shook his head, "No he's just afraid."

"Yeah…I think we could all smell that." I said as I stood up, "But I'm sure he'll calm down in the morning. So goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kiku said as he shifted to get comfortable, "I'll wake you up in three hours."

With that I tried to sleep unable to get Alfred out of my head. Every so often I would look over at him than when morning arrived I was praying that I'd be able to make him stay with us. "Morning." I said to him as he sat down with us around the fire. He looked tired, hungry and really like he needed a shower. "You really look like shit."

Quickly Ludwig tried to slap me but I moved out of his way. "What he means is you look sick."

"Well I'm pretty sure I look like shit…" He said after he finished eating his meal and I quickly grabbed a spare change of clothes I had, "Here."

"Thanks." He said quickly changing before sitting back down. "Uh well I should get going…"

"Where are you going?" I asked as I threw his bloodied clothes on the fire.

He watched for a moment, "The border."

"Huh, that's where we're going." I said with a smile as he gave me a confused look, "We're soldiers that had enough-"

"Soldiers!?" He said with a gasp, "Have you seen my brother? He uh his name's Matthew Williams and he looks like me."

Sadly we hadn't and I didn't have the heart to tell him that his brother if he saw action might be dead. So as he sat there in clear pain I made up my mind, "But we'll take you to the border and we'll leave tomorrow." I knew the others would agree since we couldn't just let him wonder around the countryside for weeks for any other Alpha to find.

He shook his head, "Dude, it's okay really." He gave me a wide smile but he wasn't too hard for me to read.

"Yeah it would be if you were a beta but…" I knelt down and placed my hand on his shoulder, "That's not true is it?" When he looked down it was all the answer I needed, "Okay so like I said we leave tomorrow."

 **A/N: Since this is from Gilbert's POV he'll remember shared memories different than Alfred would.**


	11. Errr

Was it love at first sight? Truthfully I've never believed in such things. It was clear to me that it was also the last thing on Alfred's mind and while I would watch him in the twilight…I would never let him catch my eye. Of course while I would avoid Alfred's gaze I couldn't avoid Abel's. "You know he's your type." He said as we took a moment to scout out ahead.

"He's also a," I started unwilling to finish my statement.

"He's an omega." He answered as he took my arm, "Don't bring his gender into this. Besides I know you're already in love with him." He said with a smirk that made me want to hit him hard in the face. "And don't you dare say you're not because you are."

As I balled one of my fists I sighed, "You don't know shit."

"I know things you won't tell your brother." He answered. "But if punching me in the face will make you feel better by all means."

Slowly I just shook my head, "I hate it when you make sense."

"Aww but that's why you love me." He said with a laugh, "So have you started calling him Sparrow yet?" He was right about one thing, punching him in the face really did make me feel better.

Though I did try harder to understand our Omega friend, sure he was cold and distant at first but slowly I felt like I was breaking down the walls. Deep down I could tell he had a free spirit and I loved the shine in his blue eyes. Even when he was deep in thought I loved the way his forehead would crinkle slightly, "What are you thinking about?" I asked as we walked together one day a few weeks later.

I had assumed it was about his brother or maybe about this uncle of his across the border but what he said. "I about to go into…heat."

He blushed as my eyes widened, "Oh is that so?"

"Yeah…"

Quickly I regained my composer, "Well than we'll find you a spot where you can have it safely."

He shook his head, "You don't have to."

I shook my head, "We're not just going to leave you so we'll stop for a week." I could tell he was terrified and while I wanted to take his hand I slung my arm over his shoulder. "We won't let anything bad happen."

Eventually we found a small shed that was somehow still standing in the middle of what was once hunting town. Sure there was no lock on the door but I had a plan. So as he closed the door for the week I sat against the door. I stared out in front of me never once saying a word as Alfred trashed and kicked at the door. He nearly gave me a concussion one night as he kicked hard at the door while he screamed out that we were nothing but bastards and cowards before he broke down to tears.

It broke my heart that I couldn't go in and comfort him but I knew better. They only way I could have made the pain go away was to mate with him and…while he wouldn't have objected at the moment it wouldn't have been right. If I was going to mate with him I'd do it how my mother would have wanted me to.

Slowly he calmed down, the screaming stopped and he stopped kicking the door so I knew he was about done, "So are we still bastards?" I asked calmly with a soft smile he couldn't see.

"No…" He answered with rough voice. "How long have you been out there?"

With a shrug I answered, "Only a few minutes." I could hear him sigh and move around so I tried to get a few answers while I had him to myself, "Alfred…whose blood were you covered in?"

It took him a moment and by the way he sniffled I knew he was telling me the truth, "It was my Mom's…"

"It's okay you don't have to tell me." I answered as my mind put everything together. "You hungry?"

"Starving but I'm not quite done yet."

His pained voice was calling to me but I kept my head and never moved from my spot, "Okay well get some sleep and tomorrow you can have breakfast."

With a few shifting of blankets he yawned, "Okay goodnight Gilbert."

"Goodnight Alfred." I answered as my heart quickened in my chest as I rested my head on the wooden door. Soon I too found myself drifting off to sleep knowing that the next time he went into heat that I'd be there right beside him.

It was really after that, that I went after him heart and soul. I have often wondered if it was what Abel had felt for all those years and it breaks my heart. And really to my surprise he was right there with me, egging me on whenever he had the chance. "It's fun isn't it?" He asked me with a smile as we walked along a small path.

I hit his shoulder and he winced, "Bastard." I said with a grumble as I stopped to listen. I thought I heard a soft whine but figured it wasn't anything more than a stray animal so I continued to walk.

He looked past me before he looked me straight in the eyes, "Don't make the same mistake that I did." He said it so calmly it actually gave me pause, "You get him in your arms and don't you fucking let go." Slowly I saw the tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes and I took him by the back of the head and pressed his forehead to mine. "You understand me?"

I nod as I slammed my eyes shut knowing that tears of my own wanted to escape, "I do…brother." I said quietly. "I'll make you a promise."

"Don't…" He started, "Gilbert."

"It would be my kid so I can name them whatever the hell I want." I answered as I heard Ludwig as he raced over. "You understand me?"

Abel just nodded with a soft broken smile as we turned to see my brother with a young dog in his arms. "Gil let me see the first aid kit." He said with pure frantic in his voice. "Hurry her leg is bleeding."

While I wanted to argue it was clear that he won't take no for an answer so I pulled it out and handed it to Antonio as they quickly got to work bandaging the German Shepard's front leg. It was sweet to see my brother as he gently held her head to his chest as he cooed quietly to her. Finally once her leg was bandaged he kissed her nose before letting her stand again. "Isn't that better?" He asked with a kind smile as she let out a bark.

Alfred smiled as he knelt down and touched the dog's head, "Aww so what's her name?"

"Gabi." He said instantly as he scratched behind her ears. "And she's coming with us." He said as he give me a death glare.

"Fine but she better not steal any of my food." I said as he rolled his eyes and Gabi let out a small growl at me as if she understood what I had just said. He had always had a soft spot for dogs so really I wouldn't have tossed her aside. He was already in love with the brown eyed pup and who was I to get between that kind of true love?


	12. Devil Dog

That god damn dog, while she was only probably three years old she was the smartest little shit I had ever met. Her mother had taught her some clever tricks and most of them were how to get at my food at dinner time. Normally it would start with Alfred taking one of my crackers or a spoonful of beans. I would let him since he was only teasing and with me wanting to be his mate I was only happy to let him. But while I'd be okay with Alfred taking a nibble or two the dog was another matter.

She would sit by my side and whimper slightly with her nose pressed against my leg. "No." I would say as she let out another whine. "No." I would say again as she looked deep into my eyes.

"Gilbert let her have some."

I'd pull my plate up higher as I'd glare at the one that said it, "Fuck you Toni than you share."

He would give me a slight smirk as he'd whistle to her. She'd then move away from me with her tail wagging gleefully before getting a small bit of meat or rice. "See, now why can't you do that?" He'd say as she'd return to my side. "She's just hungry."

"Then she can have the scraps." I would answer as I stared her down. She'd just blink before whimpering again. "No."

Finally Ludwig would sigh, "Gabi come here." He'd say as he sat down his whole tray and share what he would have left.

I'd just shake my head as I'd go back to my meal annoyed before Alfred would take my hand. "We're all hungry."

"She's a dog." I would answer letting my guard down slightly. "We have our food and she has hers."

At that he'd take a little off of my plate and toss it into his mouth, "So…"

While I wanted to lean over and kiss him deeply I just smirked instead, "Sparrow you're different." I said watching a light blush appear on his face as Gabi would inch closer to me.

He would give me a small smile and just as Gabi would pull away something from my plate Kiku would chuckle. Quickly I would snatch back my plate once I looked over to see the German Shepard. "It seems she got what she wanted after all." Kiku said with a light hearted chuckle. "But then she's very smart."

I would grumble as I finished quickly before the little sneak could steal anything else from me. "She's a little shit." I would say as I handed off my plate to Toni for him to clean. "And she will always one." I didn't mean it but I knew by the death glares that would then come my way that if Ludwig had to choose between his brother or the dog, it would be his little dog.

Eventually it changed to just him sharing with Gabi but she's always find a way to get something from the others. But the day Alfred practically handed her his whole meal I knew something was wrong. We were so close to the border I could nearly smell it so when I noticed that my Sparrow wasn't eating as much as he normally did I wanted to chalk it up to nerves but Abel and I knew better.

How he had been able to learn more about the bioweapons our country was using I'll never know but when he looked into Alfred's eyes and told him to at least take one or two bites I knew what he was thinking. Alfred looked around at us before taking a few small bites which quickly came back up as he raced to a small bush a few feet away. I was quickly by his side as Gabi cleaned up the spilt food.

I rubbed his back gently until it was clear to both of us that there was little if anything in his stomach left. His face was a ashen white and when I laid my hand on his forehead it was burning hot. His eyes had almost lost their shine and it nearly made my heart stop, "You're really hot Sparrow."

He just shook his head, "No your hand is just really cold." He weakly said as he curled up into my arms.

Abel asked him a few questions that I could tell was scaring my Sparrow but we had to know if we were dealing with simple food poisoning or something worse. Soon after he answered a few he fainted into my arms. "Shit." I muttered as I picked him up in my arms. He was a little heavier than I expected and with Abel's help we carried him towards a farmhouse a few miles away.

"You had to pick a heavy Omega didn't you?" He teased as Ludwig and Kiku walked ahead to check out the farmhouse.

I glared at him but thankfully Toni was there to slap him upside the head for me, "Thank you Toni." I said with a small smile.

"You're welcome but I didn't do it for you. I did it for Alfred." He answered with a small sigh as we heard Gabi barking frantically. "What the hell?"

"Go Toni." I ordered as I went to lower Alfred and scan the area. What I saw amazes me even to this day. The farmhouse must have been a hide out for one of the small packs Alphas because nearly instantly there were two on top of my brother. Kiku was fighting another but what had shocked me was what Gabi had done. The moment the two on my brother had gotten the upper hand she attacked. "Oh my god." I don't remember if I just thought it or said it out loud but I knew that Toni's help wouldn't have been needed.

She instantly went for the throat of one and almost didn't let go. Soon it was the other two that were screaming as both fled into over grown cornfield as they left a bloody path followed by the one Kiku was fighting with. We quickly arrived shortly after thankful that both were unharmed. "Damn she can stay as long as she wants." Abel said with a grin as Gabi wagged her tail. "Though I'd never want to get her mad."

Ludwig nodded as he scratched behind her ears, "They had a stock pile here too."

"Of what?" I asked as I pushed open the door to see a few large bags of pills and cocaine. "Really? The nation goes to shit and they pick this?"

"It's nearly twenty thousand dollars' worth and they might be back for it."

I shook my head as Gabi nudged my hand, "They can come back but it won't be here. Burn the bags and make it a huge ass fire too." I said as I too scratched her ear. So as they did that I laid Alfred in a large bed on the third floor. While I expected Gabi to follow Ludwig she stayed close to me and my soon to be mate. I could tell she was concerned and as I tucked Alfred in I heard her whine. "He's okay Gabi." I said quietly as I motioned for her to follow me out. "It's okay." I said again as she slowly followed me out with her tail down and her head low. Once I knew we were alone I knelt down and took her head in my hands. "But you are a damn good dog." She wagged her tail as she kissed my hand, "Yeah a very good dog."


	13. COP

While I had pursued him in all honesty I never really asked him well not openly how I was supposed to anyway. So as I watched the sun come up the next day I knew I had to make it 'official'. I had to ask my little Sparrow to be mine. I had no doubt that he would say yes and really if I didn't then I was afraid I'd never get the chance.

How many before me never got the chance that I had then? My mother, my sister…even the young Asian woman in the photograph, yeah surprisingly I had kept it. Why? I feel as a reminder of what our own people were capable of and also so no one would forget the young woman. There was something haunting about her, her eyes shined sweetly and I could tell she was full of life and hope for the years that really wouldn't come for her.

It ate at me when I looked at her but I had to stare down at her every once in a while. My only regret was that I didn't know her name.

Soon Kiku joined me out on the porch, the man was always up with the sun anyway but that day he seemed to be thinking of something. Normally he wouldn't have said much as I pocketed my photograph but he let out a small sigh as he watched a crow caw out in the distance. "Gilbert how long have we known each other?" He asked as he sat beside me.

I watched as the crow disappeared into the corn field before I answered, "I'd say a few years. Why?" I watched as he pulled out a small picture of his own, "Kiku?"

"It's her birthday…" He said with a small ounce of sadness in her voice.

"Her birthday huh?" I said as he nodded, I knew he had a younger sister though he rarely talked about her. Except for one day out of the year that is. "So how old is little sis this year?"

"Eighteen." He said quietly with a soft sigh. "You know this is the second year I haven't been able to talk to her…"

I nodded, "Well I'm sure she's okay. She was just displaced after the first attack." It's what I told him the year before but we both knew the truth deep down. If she had, she would have called him as soon as she could like every year before. While I never met her from what I knew she loved her big brother. I had caught sight of a few hand written letters she had wrote to him before he would snatch them up and shove me out of his room.

Normally no Captain would take that from a younger subordinate but I would just laugh and leave him to write or call her back. It was how he dealt with whatever had brought him to the army in the first place so I let him be. "Gilbert…" He said after a while of us just sitting in silence, "I'm leaving."

"Well took you long enough." I answered as he stared at me perplexed, "Kiku I knew you wanted to leave the moment that bomb fell. You and Toni both. I'm just fucking surprised I kept you as long as I did."

He nodded as he looked down at his lap, "It was because…if we left then we would have been dragged back."

"Bullshit." I answered. "I would have made up some excuse." While it was the truth I saw his shoulders start to quake softly as he balled up his hands on his knees. "I mean…" I said softly as I patted his back, "I would have dragged your sorry ass back myself." Again he nodded but he couldn't look up at me so I continued. "But I think it's time you went home."

Finally he gave me a small smile, "Thank you Captain."

"You're welcome Kiku but can I ask one thing?"

"What?" He asked as he pocketed his photograph.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I stood up, "Could you wait until we're about to leave? I don't want Alfred to worry if he wakes up and you're not here."

It was then that I got a little chuckle as he stood up as well, "Okay. I'll tell him myself as well."

"Thanks and um…you know after all these years I don't even know what your little sister's name is." He shook his head as he started down the steps, "Kiku come on…"

He looked over his shoulder at me, "Mei." He said before walking down a path towards the cornfield.

While I don't know what her name meant it fit somehow so as I walked up the stairs to have a word with my 'mate' I took out the picture once again. "Mei works…though I doubt it's really what you're use to being called." I said as I gave the woman a smile. "I'm sorry Mei for what they did to you…" As I heard Alfred's voice I pocketed her again.

I've never let Alfred see her and while I know he'd understand it's something I alone must bear. So while I kissed him softly after he told me yes I paused. "What?" He asked as he felt me pull away.

"Can we…wait until we cross?" I said though every inch of me wanted to make him mine in that moment.

"Yeah." He answered as he curled up around me. "We can do that."

Slowly I kissed his temple, "Thank you Sparrow." As I leaned back I caught the eye of someone I would grow accustom to seeing in our room. "Gabi out."

As Alfred turned to her, she let out a sad whine, "Aww but Gilbert." He said with a grin that drove me up the wall.

I kissed him again, "No." But as I did Gabi let out a growl, "What?" I said slowly growing more annoyed. "I'm allowed to kiss him. He's my mate."

Again she growled as Alfred let out a snicker. "She's protective."

"She's annoying." I said as I shook my head. "Out."

From out of the room I heard Ludwig yell out, "Gilbert, leave her alone."

As I leaned up to say something I thought better of it. I had never been one to yell out what I was really doing when it came to my love life so I couldn't just say she was interrupting what I wanted to do with Alfred so instead I just buried my head in the pillow. "Damn it dog."

Alfred on the other hand slowly stood up and shooed Gabi out before closing the door. "It's okay the mean doggie's gone." He said as he curled up next to me. He hadn't really showed that side of himself to me before then but soon I'd find how much of a true smartass my mate could be.

I peeked my head up to see his joyful blue eyes, "Thank you but when we do mate she's not coming within fifteen feet of the door." He didn't even have to ask why because just as he leaned in for another kiss she managed to open the door with her nose. Instantly she started to growl right at me as I sighed. "That's why."


	14. Tango Mike

I instantly became more protective of him after that. He was my mate and I was his Alpha and it was my duty to get his little ass over the border. Sadly it wouldn't include Kiku but I knew he was happier where ever he was. Or at least I prayed he was. I didn't do it as often I maybe I should have but in the dark hours I would find myself awake as I laid there watching the clouds float past the moon I would pray. For him and all the others, truth be told I would pray for everyone else but myself.

Mostly I would pray that my mate would make it over even if I wasn't able to. When we reached the border for example it was a monumental wall that went on for miles. We stood in line for what felt like hours as I wrapped my arm around Alfred's waist and just stared around. The tension was so thick I could have cut it with a knife.

Gabi let out a small growl before Ludwig picked her up. He was willing to carry her just to avoid the slight chance that she could run off. So for nearly two hours he held her tightly and just stared ahead.

Meanwhile I could tell my Sparrow was nervous by how much he was shaking, "It's okay…" I whispered quietly as we neared the head of the line. It nearly made my heart stopped when I saw the man taking passports. His eyes never once looked at me or Abel but only kept them on my mate. But I could tell Abel couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Passports." He said to my mate. I knew he would let us pass by the way he cleared his voice though he still had to go through the motions anyway. Really it was clear to me that the man was scared for his life by the look in his eyes. "Okay. Welcome." He said with a smile as he motioned us to move on. I had Alfred's hand and moved along knowing that my mate didn't have to know about my inner pain and demons when he was dealing with his own.

I was prepared to pull Abel through since I knew if he ever got the chance to kill Annabelle's killer he would but as he stopped to speak with the man I only listened. "You." Abel said as his voice cracked. "You…"

The other looked away, "I…I'm sorry for what happened sir."

Abel's whole body was stiff as he took a step forward, "Than why can't you look at me?"

Slowly the younger man met his eyes, "I didn't mean to. My weapon just…I don't know."

"You killed my mate." Abel said simply as he inhaled slowly, "I loved her but…"

Both the young man that I won't name and I were surprised, "But?" He said in a shaky voice expecting the worst out of my friend.

Quietly Abel turned to walk away, "I forgive you." With that he raced to catch up with us.

It was the last thing I expected to hear and by the look on the man's face it was as well and while I wanted to ask him about it, it would have to wait.

Because while I didn't expect a perfectly warm welcome what we got was a mob of people the moment we hit the town square of the small town a few miles away from the border. One in particular glared down at us from a balcony and if I was standing below him he probably would have spat at me. "What the fuck do you want?" He growled as if he could intimidate me. "This isn't some refugee camp."

"Hey we're just passing through." Abel answered as he pointed up to him, "So calm down before I make your ass calm down."

I could have chuckled but Alfred stepped forward trying to ease the situation, "We're here to see my Uncle." Funny looking back how he would always try to be the hero of sorts and try to stop things from getting too out of hand. It might have just been his nature but I really adored that about him.

Eventually the man in question appeared and instantly the crowd backed down. Give it to my mate to have his uncle being the Mayor of the small ass town. He was shorter than me but the aura around him instantly drew me to him. He reminded me of old Fritz slightly by the way he held his head high.

Once Alfred wrapped his arms around him he glared back at the crowd, "Unless you lot want to spend the night in jail go home. These are my guests. That includes you Emilian." He said as he stared straight up at the Alpha on the balcony. His jade eyes turned to us, "So which one of you lads is my Nephew's mate? Cause I know one of you are."

I stepped forward, "I am Sir."

His eyebrow rose before he shot a wicked paternal glare at me, "You're gonna be good to you him you hear?"

I nodded as I smiled, "I'm too awesome not to." While I could tell Alfred wanted to slap me his uncle just chuckled.

"Good to hear." He said but once we were alone he told me what he really felt.

He was out on the front porch smoking as he stared down to the beach that was only a few hundred yards away. "Mr. Kirkland, Sir." I started.

"He is all I have left." He said quickly as blew away some smoke, "I might not have known him like I wanted ta but he is my flesh and blood and if you so much as harm a hair on his head I will slit your bloody throat." His glare actually sent a chill down my spine. "So lad?"

I knew he wanted me to bow down to him but I just leaned up against the post next to him. "I'm not going to lie…" I sighed as I thought back to the events that brought me to that moment. "I've fucked up a few times."

"We all have Lad." He answered as he looked up at the stars. "But will my Nephew be just another fuck up?"

"No." I said instantly. It wasn't something I even had to think of.

"And will yah give that boy kids?"

Again I nodded, "All the pups he wants."

Then he said it, "But he's a male Omega." It was a test and I knew if I didn't pass he'd throw me to the crowd we had met earlier that day.

"Yes he is." I said plainly. "Is there something wrong with that?"

After he stared at me for a moment he smirked before he reached for my hand to shake, "Nothin' at all but he's a spit fire if he's anything like my brother was."

"Well I wouldn't want him any other way. He's an awesome tall smart ass."

He nodded, "I can believe it so welcome to the family Lad."

I shook his hand and returned his smile, "Same to you Scott. Um thanks for this too..."

"No problem." He said with a chuckle, "Julia would have haunted me to the rest of my days if I let anything happen to her little boy's friends."


	15. Embed

When you mate with someone it's meant to be forever. To bond your soul with theirs or that's what my mother always told me. My father told me to mate with the best Omega I could find and have as many pups as she could handle. While I found the best Omega for me, I wanted him for his soul and not for what his body could give me. Though it didn't mean I couldn't tease him beforehand about it.

I would kiss him in the early mornings before he would crawl out of bed to take Gabi out. It was our daily routine. He along with his uncle and Gabi would walk down to the bench nearby while I and Toni would have coffee. Normally Ludwig and Abel would join us once the others came back. But as time when on I noticed a soft change in Toni, at first he would just stare into space but soon I could tell what was on his mind. "You could find love again." I finally said one morning, "You're still pretty damn young."

"Start over?" Antonio said with a look of pain on his face, "Amigo if Alfred died would you do the same thing?"

My voice caught in my throat as I started down at my cup thinking back to Abel and Annabelle. It devastated him and they had only been together for that brief moment. "No…No I wouldn't but,"

"Don't say but we didn't mate because it doesn't matter." He slammed his hand down on the table and for the first time in a long time I saw rage in his eyes. "When an Omega loses their Alpha they can move on but damn it when you'll mate with him you'll never be able to see yourself with anyone else." His body started to shake slightly, "It's our nature…I could force myself to move on but Roma was my life…our sons were my soul…and I wasn't there…" He slowly sat down and put his head in his hands, "I pray you go before him so you never feel this pain. I've masked it long enough but I'm tired and ready to go home."

I wanted to believe him but I knew or I thought I knew better, "Antonio…please think this through."

"I have." He said as he shoved the seat back and walked out to the beach. I didn't follow him but I always wonder if I should have. Soon enough he left for good, he loved Alfred like a son and refused to do it where word could get back to him. Or that's what Abel told me a few months later that is.

Do I know if he killed himself or not? No, today I know the look in his eyes but back then I forced it to the back of my mind and pretended like with Kiku he had simply left to find himself. I made myself think that he wouldn't do it for Alfred's sake.

But as Alfred's week started and I stood by the door I let out a small prayer to anyone above that would listen, "I know you don't like me but…the guy deserves to see them again so if I had a spot in heaven just give it to him." And with that I pushed open the door and walked in.

I won't say I didn't love every second of being with him and as the week drew to a close I adored just lying beside him. Slowly I would kiss him until his eyes would flutter slightly then as he opened them I would give him a light smirk. "Morning."

He would chuckle softly, "Morning." He'd answer as I'd kiss his jaw, "Gilbert," He'd groan out, "Every morning?"

"What you don't love this?" I'd answer back as a soft blush would grow on his cheeks, "Because I know that would be a lie and you can't lie to the awesome me."

He's look away for a moment, "Oh shut up…"

It would just egg me on really so I'd straddle him slightly as I would kiss his chest and move slowly to his stomach. On the last day I lingered slightly, "You know this is where our chicks will be." I said softly though I doubted our first time would lead to a pup. "And it will be awesome because it's part of both of us."

His face turned a deep shade of crimson as he tried to hide his face with his arm, "Gil…"

Since I had achieved my goal I slide off of him an reached for by jeans, "Okay I'll stop but you'd be a cute Mother." Again he looked away but as I sat on the bed to put on my shoes he reached for my arm and squeezed my bicep, "What?"

"There's talk Gil…" While my mind went to Antonio I didn't say a word about him, "Oh?" When he bit his lip I could tell it wasn't about Toni but of the rumors around the town. "Is this coming from the other Omegas or your Uncle?"

"My Uncle…he says the government wants us out."

I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck, "Shit…" I muttered before I wrapped my arms around him, "I won't let anything happen to you okay Sparrow?" I said as I looked into his eyes, "We'll be okay." I said again as I held him close and just inhaled his sweet scent. "No matter what happens."

If he was scared he really tried not to show it and likewise I didn't either. I was still leader of our little family after all and I had to set an example but as we watched the news one afternoon I couldn't help but sigh as Scott shook his head, "Bastards are being bloody idgits again." He said as he reached for his cigarettes.

Ludwig nodded as Gabi laid across his lap, "I think we should go back before they make us." He said as he scratched behind her ears.

"And I think I could go for a drink." It wasn't strange for Abel to say as he slung his arm around my mate's shoulders, "Come on Alfred let's grab a quick one before they kick us out of the damn country."

Oddly he tried to shake his head but I gave him a small smile, "Go on and keep the bastard out of trouble." I said as I reached for my drink. I thought it was just because of what was going on in the news. "But I agree, maybe within the next month or so." I said only once the two were gone. "And…"

"Don't say what I think you want to." Scott said as he let the cigarette dangle from his lips, "He's your mate so he goes where you go."

"It could be dangerous going back over and he is your nephew so he could stay. I'd come for him once we found a safe place to live." I said as I took one of his cigarettes and place it to my lips, "I'm thinking of his wellbeing."

He offered me a lighter once he lite his, "I am too and it would crush him if he knew you'd leave him behind."

"Scott-"

Instantly he cut me off, "No, this isn't up for discussion." He pointed his finger at me, "You said you'd be good to him and that means taking him with you. I don't know what your father taught you about having Omegas but you don't leave them behind."

Even Ludwig winced at that statement but I stood my ground, "Scott he's not pregnant so…" I stopped as I pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew it wasn't the right thing to say and it was clear I would have to back track in order not to just get kicked out.

"So that would make the difference?" He said with a light growl, "He ain't no baby factory."

"I never said he was." I said as I thought carefully about my words. "I meant that my awesome Sparrow deserves a chance in a safe place. I know if he was pregnant he'd need me to be here with him because he could lose it. That's what I meant not that since he's not I could ride him off." I finished my cigarette as I glanced out the window, "I do love him and I wouldn't just break his heart."

As I looked out I saw what looked like a small crowd forming and my heart slammed into my stomach, "Good cause if you do-"

This time I cut him off as I raced out the door towards the growing crowd of Alphas and Betas. I knew the others would be close behind but I also knew if I didn't get there fast someone could get hurt. I saw Abel and Alfred in the middle of the large angry crowd and my heart nearly stopped. As I made it to the outer circle never did I take my eyes off of my mate. "He wouldn't take any of your Omegas." I heard him say.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" One Alpha asked as he took a step forward.

"Because he's a loyal Alpha and wouldn't cheat on his mate and the mother of his child." He rested on hand on his stomach as he offered a kind smile. The crowd started to take a few steps back as a few stepped aside to let me pass. "So can we all just go home? I mean no one has to be that jackass right?" He said jokingly but as he did I saw Emilian take a drunken swing at him.

As I saw my mate fall I raced to him, my blood was boiling as I snarled at the man that dared to hit him, "You bastard!" I yelled as they shoved him back into the bar doors. "Bring him back out here!" I was prepared to snap the drunk's neck but Alfred clung to me as he tried to focus my attention back on him.

He kissed my jaw, "It's okay I'm fine." He said softly though I could tell he was in pain, "And the baby's fine."

Baby? I thought as I wrapped my arms around him, I was still angry but I'd kick the idiot's ass later, "Yeah." I said finally as I helped him to his feet. The crowd was nearly gone but I still wrapped my arm around his waist as my hand laid on his stomach. Abel would have a lot of explaining to do once we got back to the house but for the moment my only concern was my Sparrow.

His hand rested on mine as he managed another kiss to my cheek. We didn't have to say anything as we walked to the house. He would be coming with me and not because he was pregnant but because in that moment when he was attacked...it nearly killed me. I knew what Antonio had meant, he was my awesome soul mate and I vowed to myself would never leave his side.


	16. Semper Fi

Having a family is what we strive for as Alphas but when I looked over at my mate and his growing stomach I was scared to death. I was worried that I wouldn't be a good provider once we returned back though I didn't let it show to him or my brothers. No I just let him think it was the growing tension around us that had me uneasy but Scott on the other hand could read me like a book, "Should I have the talk with yah since I doubt your father did." He said the night before we were heading out for the border as I stood out on the porch just watching the distant waves crashing onto the beach.

I just chuckled as I sat down on the front porch step, "Please I think I figured out that part pretty damn well." Really I was still a cocky Alpha and felt that he'd get my little joke.

After a moment he slapped me hard across the back of my head, "Don't be a smartass."

As I rubbed the side of my head I looked back up at him with a sharp glare, "Violent aren't you, old man."

"Well I can see you respect your elders." He rolled his eyes at me as he light his cigarette, "Got my lad knocked up so you can talk the way yah want to me huh?"

I shook my head, "It's how I respect the Alphas I like." I gave him a smirk as I took one of his cigarettes from his cigarette box and reached for his lighter in his hand. "I mean we're family right?"

He watched me for a moment with his cigarette clenched in his teeth, "We are so I think we should have a little talk."

While I tried not to groan as I took the cigarette out of my mouth one did escape, "Scott really you don't have to-"

"First you ain't smoking now give me my fag." He reached his hand out and took it from me. "And second your 'awesome' ass is gonna sit there and listen to what the fuck I have ta say." With that he sat next to me as he pocketed the cigarette he took from me. "That boy is my whole world now got it?"

I nodded as I thought he was a very overly protective Alpha for only knowing his Nephew for a short time. "I get that."

"I don't think yah do." His eyes softened as he looked towards the beach, "I was mated once a long time ago." I just watched him, I knew he had a story to tell and it was just between him and me. I haven't told anyone what he told me that night but I think it's time I do. I doubt he'd mind anymore anyway or at least I hope he won't. In the first few months I'd known him I had a feeling that he hated me for some reason but looking back now it wasn't hate but his own kind of respect for me.

"So…" I said quietly as I watched him collect his thoughts.

"So," He said with a sigh, "I was mated with his Mama. She was a beautiful Omega, smart, independent and wise beyond her years." Scott looked down at his half-finished cigarette, "And I loved her more than anything in this world."

"Then…how did she end up leaving you for your brother?"

"Fate is a bastard." I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke, "She was suppose ta mate with him. My father and her father agreed on a price long before my brother was born but when the time came for him to mate with her…I took his place. He loved her yeah but not like I did." My eyes widened as I put the pieces together. "We loved each other in secret but when she learned she was pregnant…all three of us knew that they had to leave. If the pups were born with my red hair it would have told them everything." He pointed to his own dark crimson hair, "I was the only one with it and the moment they saw Alfred or Matthew with it well…it would have been it for her."

"They would have killed her?"

"Back then yes. She broke their deal. She would have been killed and I would have never seen those babies ever again." He chuckled softly, "Well look like I came close ta never seein' them again anyway."

"But why didn't you come get them when your brother died? You could have claimed her as yours since well she was always yours anyway."

Quickly he snuffed out his cigarette on the step beside us, "Because my ass was too fuckin' afraid ta. I was a stubborn asshole that didn't know if I could be a good father nor did I think I was prepared to be one instantly. Plus she was never mine. She was her own person and I respected that. In hindsight I should have ran away with her when she was six months pregnant. But I can't change what I did or didn't do."

"But why not tell him now? Or have him just stay with you?"

"Because his life is with you not me." He said quietly, "I made my bed, lad and Arthur loved them boys as his own and I won't take that away from him."

If he was talking about Arthur or Alfred I don't know but I didn't want to ask so I just nodded. "Okay but,"

"No buts." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bill fold. "I have a few connections on the other side of the border and this should take care of an apartment until you three Alphas can find work."

What he handed me was nearly five hundred dollars, "Scott I can't take this."

"It's a father's gift to a son in law so take it or I'll give it to Ludwig or that Abel guy."

With a chuckle I took it, "No don't give it to him, he'll just spend it on really stupid shit and alcohol." When I folded it and tucked it into my pocket he stood up.

"Well I think you should head off ta bed, you have a long day ahead."

"Yeah." I stood up and shook his hand, "Good night, Sir."

He had a tight grip as he shook my hand, "Good night Lad."


	17. Dustoff

We made our way back towards the border as many others did the same. I could feel the tensions around us and I knew it was just a matter of time before someone snapped. So I kept my mate between us as we quickly passed through and to the other side. I heard Gabi whine just as a few shots rang out among the crowd.

Panic ensued as I saw Abel pull Alfred to the side of the wall out of harm's way. I was about to join them when I saw her. She was only five or six but if I didn't do something she would have been trampled so while I heard Alfred scream out my name I raced to the little Omega. As I scooped her into my arms a heard of Betas ran our way. She was crying as she clung to my chest while I darted out of the way. I looked back at the place she was standing and shuttered, "Are you okay Chickie?" I asked softly with a small smile.

She gave me a nod as she clung tightly to my neck. "Mama…"

"Oh we'll find your Mama." I kissed the top of her head. I could hear Alfred still shouting out for me; while I felt bad about not answering him at least I knew he was safe. So I turned towards a few crying Omegas and Betas, "Anyone lose a kid?" I called out holding the five year old out.

A few ignored me but eventually a very young omega stepped forward and took her out of my arms. "She's mine…"

I stared at her for a moment, "She's your daughter?" I couldn't believe it; the Omega in front of me was even younger than Alfred.

"Yeah..." She quietly said as she looked down ashamed it was clear to me that she was either unmated or that her mate was dead or left, "I had her when I was thirteen but,"

My heart sank but I gave her a warm smile, "But she's a beautiful little Omega." She looked up with tears in her eyes, "And I can see where she gets her angelic looks from." I had no right to judge her so before I turned to leave I dared to kiss her hand. "Stay safe Miss."

She blushed slightly as she nodded, "You too."

Could it have been considered flirting? Possibly but at the time I was just trying to make her feel better. Alfred didn't see it but he was still upset with me, "Where the fuck were you?" He cried out as he tone told me he wanted to slap me.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead, "I'm happy to see you too."

Likewise he wrapped his arms around my neck and nodded, "You're such an asshole."

"Aww I'm too awesome to be an asshole." I said with a wink before I turned back to where I had been standing. I saw other children lying dead where I had been just moments before. I don't know why I didn't see them and as we walked past I had to turn my head away. "Damn…"

As we passed by a few reporters decided that was the time to show up and videotape what had just happened. They were acting like vultures and once they saw us a few swarmed, "Excuse me." One started but Abel wouldn't hear any of it.

"No." Abel glared at the Beta that asked it as he had a camera appeared, "Now get that camera out of my face before I shove it up your ass." With that he pushed the camera back, "You're all just bastards trying to find a gory story that you can jack off too." He flipped them off before he came started to race back to us.

My brother couldn't help himself as he smirked, "You feel better?"

"Actually yeah I do." Abel answered before he let out a cough, "Damn I caught their bullshit."

"Is it contagious?"

"Only if you believe them." He answered my mate as he chuckled.

I should have caught it sooner since he was rarely sick in all the years I'd known him but back then I just brushed it off like he did. Besides we had bigger problems, since we only had over seven hundred dollars we knew we had to find a place to stay before it was gone.

What we found was a small apartment in a place known as Hell's kitchen. It was cheap, livable and most importantly they didn't ask too many questions. While we were a few of hundreds that left, we were still AWOL. Not that I let Alfred know we could still be arrested no matter how unlikely it would be.

Normally we'd wait until my little Sparrow went to sleep before we talked about anything important. It wasn't that I didn't think he could handle it but I didn't want him to risk the chance of losing the baby. He was still young and my father's words would echo in my head every so often.

"So do we have any Vanilla?" Abel asked one night as we all sat around the dining room. It had been a hot week and Alfred had cravings for ice cream.

Ludwig just watched him as Abel dug in the freezer for his prize. "At least get me a spoon too."

"Make it three." I said as I leaned back in my chair, "But you aren't contagious are you?"

As he sat it down he shook his head, "I really don't think I am but," He sighed, "I'm not really getting any better either." I could tell his face was flushed by more than just the summer heat.

"Well when we have a few dollars." Ludwig started to say until Abel cut him off.

"Save it. When that pup arrives you're going to need all the money you can get." As he reached for a beer my bedroom door opened, "So if I'm going to die let me die here."

As I rolled my eyes I noticed Alfred at the doorway "Can't sleep Sparrow?"

He rubbed his stomach slightly as he leaned against the doorframe, "Not really but I see you guys are having another meeting without me…and with my ice cream."

While Ludwig hid his spoon Abel continued to shovel it into his mouth. "We were going to share." I said as I opened my arms.

"Uh-huh." He answered as he took my invitation and sat in my lap. Sure it was still humid but I loved to have him near me, no matter how hot I got. "So what are we talking about?" He said as he took my spoon and the ice cream.

"Really we were talking about you Kid." Abel said as I shot him a wicked glare, "So you wanna have him or her in a hospital?"

As he took a bite I could tell he was thinking it over, "No I think it would be way cheaper to have it here and maybe hire a midwife."

Slowly I wrapped my arms around his stomach as I rested my chin on his shoulder, "Sparrow it could…no it would hurt and it's safer to do it in a hospital." He shoved a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth as I felt a flutter of movement below my hands.

"I'm having him here and he agrees with me."

"He agrees?" Ludwig asked as he looked on confused, "And how do you know this?"

Without a word my mate took his hand and led it to where my pup was moving. As his eyes widened Abel looked over with a deep longing in his eyes. I couldn't help but take his hand, "Come here Bastard and you better be gentle." I said as I took his hand and laid it where mine had been.

As they felt a small kick both of them started to smile. "Hey there little guy." Abel chuckled as he said it before it turned into a cough.

He turned away slightly as I kissed Alfred's temple. I knew where he was coming from and he was just as scared for Abel as I was. "Okay Sparrow…" I said quietly, "We'll find you a midwife."


	18. Medevac

Funny how even after so many years one name can bring every memory flooding back. I had gotten back into the habit of calling Ludwig, West again and could even say Annabelle's name without my heart breaking. But other names I still couldn't force myself to utter.

I made myself a vow that I would one day confront some of my demons but I didn't think it would be as soon as it was. I was shaving while Alfred was taking a shower. It was the simple times together I enjoyed the most and while it was only a ten minute thing I always joined him in the bathroom. Even if it just meant me sitting on the toilet listening to his day or something, as long as he was happy so was I. So that day was no different as he was rattling off what he had done and every so often I would mutter or grunt in response to show I was still listening.

The razor I was using was just sharpened so I had to keep a steady hand. I had gotten one side of my face done when he turned off the water, "Oh and Gil I found a midwife today." He said so light heartedly that it was clear to me that he was so excited and proud.

"Oh?" I answered as he grabbed for a large brown towel. "And where did you find a midwife?"

"She lives in the building." He started as I brought the razor down on my skin and when I got about half way down my cheek he finished, "Her name's Elizabeth Hedervary."

Instantly I felt the hot stream of blood as I moved the crimson coated razor away from my face. "Damn it." I cried out as I grabbed for a side towel.

His eyes were the size of dinner plates, "Shit, let me see."

"I'm fine Sparrow. It's a little cut, no big deal for me." It would have been just that if I was using a cheap razor but I had been using my military issued one so it was fairly deep.

"Can I still see it?" He asked as he moved my hand as well as the bloody towel away, "Damn…" He said as he pressed it back to my face, "Hey Ludwig?"

I knew instantly what he was thinking but I could only stifle a sigh as my brother poked his head in, "Yes?" When he saw the red speckled towel he moved in closer with concern written on his face, "What happened?"

As he touched it I answered, "I sliced my cheek open…I mean," The moment I said that Alfred's face went white, "I nicked myself so can you um…"

"There's a nurse on the second floor, Apartment B." I knew he was going to say it as he helped me out into the kitchen, "Could you please go ask her to come up? We hit it off and I'm sure she wouldn't mind…or I hope she wouldn't."

West looked at me before he nodded and walked out.

Since I knew it was only a matter of time before my brother recognized her or more like she recognized him I thought it better to get my mate out of the room when she showed up. "Sparrow, why don't you go put at least pants on?" It was true that he was still standing there in nothing but the brown towel wrapped around his waist. "Don't get me wrong your body looks awesome but-"

"I'm sure she's seen a few naked Omegas before, I on the other hand." Abel smirked from his bed on the couch as I sent him a nasty glare.

"The lame should be seen not heard."

"I'm at least not lame enough to cut myself shaving." He said with an eye roll.

"Don't make me kick your little bastard ass." I answered back as he smiled bigger, "Abel..."

Alfred sighed as he sat me down on a kitchen chair he pulled out for me, "Gilbert." He warned then wearing boxers though I wasn't sure when he exactly had changed. "He's sick."

"He's an asshole."

"I really don't care dear." He said as he kissed my other cheek in a very annoyed tone, "Leave him alone."

While I was about to argue Eliza walked in followed by West. "Fine…" I muttered as I saw her surprised face. "Hello Eliza."

She blinked as I gave her a weak smile, "Well…it's been a long time." She gave me that same sweet soft smile she had so many years before, "Now what did you do?"

Without missing a beat I answered, "Tried to kill myself." I gave her a slightly wider grin knowing that only she and my brothers would understand. When I was much younger every time I would shave or at least try to I would end in a small cut or scar. So whenever anyone asked I just said I was trying to kill myself again. Lucky for me by the time I mated with Alfred I had gotten pretty good at it until that night.

While she nodded Alfred glared at me. "That's not really funny."

"Sorry Sparrow." I said as I took his hand for a moment, "I'll be okay so why don't you go to bed? I'll be in as soon as she fixes me up."

Ludwig found the whole scene amusing as he chuckled before telling us goodnight. I think he knew before I did what was in store for me so he decided to go to bed before anything happened.

Alfred on the other hand wasn't waved, "No I want to see how bad it is."

"Alfred…"

"Actually," Eliza said as she peeled away the bloody towel, "I want to see how bad it is too." When she wiped a little more blood away she shook her head, "Do you have any alcohol?"

Abel was still watching from his bed, "We got beer." He said though we both knew what she meant.

So I turned back to my mate, "Sparrow, get the vodka please."

"Um okay?"

"Oh and get me a shot glass too, please."

While Alfred was out of earshot Eliza chuckled, "Well when did you get manners?"

I just shrugged, "Don't know really. I probably got them once I left the army."

"Oh?" She said still amused, "And here I thought the army was supposed to give you manners."

I sighed as Alfred walked back over with the bottle and shot glass. Once he poured me a shot I downed it quickly as she soaked a small rag with vodka. She pressed it to my cheek without a single warning. "Shit I wasn't ready!"

"Stop complaining I'm almost done." She said as I saw her take out a small needle and thread from her pocket. She clearly had come prepared but it was the last thing I had hoped for as I took Alfred's hand.

He squeezed it tightly as she went to work. While the pain was horrible after five more shots it became slightly more bearable. Eventually she cut the thread as she pressed more vodka to her handy work. "So?" Alfred asked quietly.

"He'll have a nice scar but if he keeps it clean it won't get infected." With that she stood up and with a little help I did as well. "Though I think all three of you should go to bed."

"Mind if I walk you back down to your apartment?" I asked. I was feeling the vodka but it wasn't like I was drunk. "I can stagger back up here when I'm done."

It was a joke but she still shook her head, "It's okay Gil. I'm a big Omega and can make it down a few floors by myself."

As Alfred saw her out I walked into our bedroom and crawled into bed. I was exhausted though I still wanted to speak with my former friend it would have to wait. The alcohol was making it easier to drift off to sleep though as Alfred joined me I still managed to wrap my arms around him. "Remind me to disinfect my razor tomorrow morning…" I muttered as sleep was threatening to take over.

Gently he kissed my forehead as he curled up beside me, "I'll try to remember but we'll have other important things to talk about…"

I shifted slightly as I fell asleep, "Like what?" I managed though what he said I don't remember hearing as I fell asleep. But I was sure he said something about Abel.


	19. 21 guns

Death shouldn't have been anything new to me but I refused to listen when they told me Abel was dying. He had been through everything with me and while we had rough beginnings I didn't want him to just give up in the end. He couldn't just lay there and take it. "You are not dying." I said in a rare moment when it was him and I. "Do you fucking hear me?"

He just looked up at me with cold eyes. "Gilbert."

"No." I shook my head.

He sat up and rested his head on the back of the couch, "You don't exactly get to play God here."

"God has nothing to do with this." I answered as I knelt beside him, "This is an order you are going to listen to."

While I was serious he just chuckled, "You know I never listened to orders."

I just bit my lip as I looked down at Gabi. The dog wouldn't leave his side unless she was hungry or had to piss. Even at night she would rest her chin on his palm, "You wouldn't leave Gabi here alone with me would you? And what about Sparrow? You have to stay to see the pup born."

Gabi looked up slightly as Abel scratched behind her ears, "He's a strong kid. He needs you and Gabi…" He sighed quietly, "Well this time I'll be leaving her."

"This time? What do you mean this time?" I sat on the floor and watched him; he had a look on his face that told me he was deep in thought. "Abel?"

He stared off into space as he continued to scratch behind her ears. He wasn't ignoring me exactly but trying to figure out if I'd understand him. "Do you believe in…reincarnation?"

It was something I really wasn't expected but after thinking about it for a second I nodded, "I guess in some cases sure."

"As in your soul mate died and came back to watch over you." He said quietly, never once did he look at me, "Because they never got a chance in their first life."

I knew what he was thinking, "Abel, Gabi isn't…" I stopped. I didn't want to break what little faith he had left especially if he really was dying. So I changed my line of questions, "What makes you think she's Annabelle?"

"Something in my heart is telling me it's her." I saw a tear stream down his cheek, "She promised me she'd never leave myside." He inhaled slowly as Gabi licked his hand, "And she'd never break that promise."

What could I say? It was just his way of coping or at least that's what I told myself, "But what about your Heaven? Don't you think she's waiting for you there?"

"No, she waited so long already I doubt she wanted to wait another twenty, thirty years for me. And really I deserve to be alone…for all I've done in my life." It came with a weak chuckle, "So I want to ask you to just remember me."

"You, you dumbass." I choked out as a lump grew in my throat, "How could I not remember you? You're my brother and a huge pain in my ass…" I hugged him as tightly as I could as if it would somehow stop him from dying, "Please just don't go alone…don't go unless I'm here."

"I promise only if you promise not to name the pup Junior." He said as he wrapped his arms around my neck. He was so weak but I hoped he'd last another month at least, "And if I didn't say it before I'm going to say it now, you'll make an awesome father."

It was our last conversation together. I got the call two days later from Alfred. I was sitting at my desk eating lunch just watching the rain fall. It was so surreal that at first I didn't think I heard him correctly. He had broken his last promise to me and the only comfort I had was that my mate was with him but still as I hung up the phone I just buried my head in my hands. There are very few times in my life that I've ever broken down and cried. I always buried it deep down in me but in that moment I let the flood gates open and I didn't care who saw me.

I didn't care what anyone thought. The only thought running through my mind was what was I going to do without him? What if Annabelle didn't want to wait and he truly was in Heaven all alone? "Annabelle." I cried out, "Please, please be there…welcome him with open arms and never let him go and I'll see you both again someday."

* * *

It was a few days later that we buried him in a paupers' grave that over looked the city park, normally it wasn't done but Scott was able to pull a few strings. But it wasn't the only strings he was able to pull for us.

As the priest was speaking I noticed three military men dressed in their best walking slowly behind us. While for a moment I was afraid they were here for West and I when I saw the rifles in their hands I was nearly speechless. But who was leading them nearly brought me to tears again. It was the same man that Abel had forgiven all those months before.

So as Abel was lowered they raised their rifles into the air and sent him off the only way they knew how. It was a bittersweet moment, because they could have told Scott no. That Abel was nothing but a deserter that didn't deserve the respect but to them he was another brother in arms. So as they finished and saluted I returned it with pride. We shared a unspoken respect and for one man it was the forgiveness he needed from me and Ludwig. Because as they turned on their heels and walked away I saw in the corner of my eye, my brother was saluting them as a single tear fell from his chin.


	20. Carry on

For an Alpha back then you named your first born pup something great. Something that you'd be proud of when he or she grew up, many times it was a family name that had been pasted down. It was something I had thought long and hard about and when I finally decided, nothing was going to change it. Especially once Abel had died, I was sitting on the new couch just thinking one night with Gabi by my feet when it entered my mind. "Well it's not Annabelle…" I said quietly as she looked up at me with a small whine. "What? It's not a girl and we both know it." I had turned to talking to her in the late nights though I'm not sure why but she always listened when I had something to say. So when she answered me with a tail wag I nodded. "But even you'll have to wait until he's born to learn what it is."

So as the days pasted I found myself both excited and afraid, it was something we both were new at and while Ludwig was there to help he was also just as new to the job. But with the mix of nerves and excitement came new routines, one of which I was very fond of and while it was simple I adored to just lie beside Alfred in the early mornings. It became habit for me every morning, I'd be awake with the sun but for my Omega he'd softly snore next to me. It was something parental in me since it wouldn't be long after I opened my eyes that I'd find my hand snake under his shirt. My palm would just rest on his stomach as a smile would grow on my face.

In the early months I would just instinctively feel the need to guard him and our pup. Yet as our pup grew it became more of our time to bond so as Alfred slept I'd just move my thumb in little circles until he'd kick at me. I would chuckle softly before Alfred would stir softly. "Good morning Sparrow." I'd say with a kiss to his temple.

He'd give me a warm sleepy smile, "Morning Gil." His hand would find mine and he'd pat it softly as he's wake up more. "Is he still there?" He'd joke.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he is." Normally at that point I'd roll out of bed but in that last month I'd linger longer. After Abel's death I wanted to spend more time with my mate especially since it was only a matter of time before he gave birth.

I wasn't sure why but on a particular morning after he said good morning I carefully straddled his legs. "What are you doing?" He asked as I moved his shirt up to expose his belly. As I saw our baby kick I smiled down. It reminded me of what I had told him nine months before so like then I kissed his stomach softly.

From the corner of my eye I saw his face redden, "I told you didn't I?" I kissed his stomach again, "And I'm proud of you Sparrow."

He ran his fingers through my hair, "You did." His voice was softer than normal so I looked up to meet his eyes. "What?"

"Are you feeling okay?" While he nodded I could tell he was in pain. "You can tell me Alfred."

Again he gave me a small smile, "I'm just feeling a little sick. No big deal." With that I moved to let him stand. "I think it's just a little late morning sickness."

I looked him up and down before I just nodded. "Alright." I said as I grabbed my clothes as he walked out to make breakfast. It was unusual for him since he very rarely had morning sickness but while the thought lingered in the back of my mind I was sure he'd tell me if he was in labor.

Gabi also knew something was off by the way she clung to my mate, she whimpered every few minutes and even after Alfred would feed her some scraps she'd continue. Finally though he gave up on eating and just started to clean up instead. Ludwig and I exchanged looks before I stood up and gave Alfred a hug from behind, "Not hungry?" I asked as I held him close to my chest, "Because I could stay home for the day."

He shook his head as he sighed, "I'm just tired and I don't want you to stay home for nothing."

"It wouldn't be for nothing, if you're feeling sick than I'll stay." He was being stubborn but I knew he had a point. "Or if you'd rather I'll come home for lunch."

Just after he nodded and kissed my cheek he winced and if I wasn't holding him he would have fallen to his knees, "Shit that was a hard kick…"

I braced myself against the counter as he cried out, "West, go get Eliza."

"No it's okay I'm fine." While his voice was shaky I knew he wouldn't let me stay. At the time while he was my mate for nearly a year he was still trying to prove himself to me.

"Okay but West will be back at noon and I'll be back as soon as I can." Ludwig and I exchanged worried looks before he nodded and left for work. I'd catch up with him in a few minutes so I turned back to my pale faced mate, "If you're in labor you can tell me."

"I really don't know…" He started as I helped him back down in his chair. "It doesn't feel like labor is supposed to feel like." It was then that he tried to give me a smile, "So go before you're late."

I didn't want to leave him but I knew Ludwig wasn't going to work either so I went along with my mate's urgings. "Fine." I said as I kissed his stomach and grabbed my jacket, "But we'll be home later."

It broke my heart as I closed the door behind me but like I had known Ludwig was standing there waiting for me, "He's in labor." He said as he walked with me down the stairs, "I don't understand why he's trying to hide it."

"He's just scared. It's our first kid after all," I said as I rubbed my eyes slightly annoyed at my Omega, "But he was right I can't just stay home without losing my job."

"Well lucky for me my boss is,"

"Awesome enough to cover for you?" I finished as we made it to the second floor, "Yeah I know so here's what we're going to do. You go knock on Elizabeth's door and get her prepared then in about an hour go up and check on him."

As he nodded he couldn't hide his smirk, "You prepared for this didn't you?"

"Well like I said he's stubborn so I figured he'd do something like this, but either way just call me when my pup's born." When he agreed I raced out to catch my bus for my job downtown. It was in the meat packing district and while it wasn't much I was thankful to have it. So I clocked in and went to my office to do at least some of the work but of course it was hard to even keep still.

As twenty minutes pasted I just stared at the phone. It was something I hadn't thought of doing before that day but in that moment it felt right somehow. So while I pretended to work I dialed an old number, part of me actually hoping that he wouldn't pick up or that he had changed his number over the last few years.

Luck was on my side as I got the answering machine. "Hey Dad…" I started as I leaned back in my chair, "It's been a long time but I just thought I'd let you know…um that you'll be a grandfather soon." As I cleared my voice I knew I only had a minute or so left before the machine stopped recording, "I mated to a great Omega and we're pretty sure it's a boy and I'll introduce you to him…" I really didn't know what else to say nor was I really sure why I called him in the first place. "Anyway I'll talk to you later Dad…bye." I hung up with a sigh.

It was one grandfather down but I still had one to go so again I dialed and waited. This time I didn't get the answering machine though. "Hello?"

"Hey there old man." I said with a chuckle as I heard a sigh, "Thought I'd tell you that you're about to be a grandfather."

If I didn't know any better I would have said the man was grinning ear to ear on the other side of the phone, "Is my lad alright? Is the baby healthy?"

"My brother's with Alfred and my kid's not just here yet."

There was a slight pause before he answered, "Your brother? Why aren't you there?"

"Well…I'm at work so I don't lose my job." It sounded like a weak excuse but it was the truth. "I was planning on leaving at noon-"

"Leave now." He interrupted.

While I was going to argue I did stand up anyway, "Sir,"

"No sir. Your mate is in labor, you get your pasty arse there now. Don't worry about what your boss will say I'll handle 'im got it?"

I was already reaching for my jacket, "Yeah I do."

"Good now yah got a name picked out for your boy?"

"Yeah I have that handled too." I smiled, "I promise it's an awesome name too."

With that he chuckled, "I wouldn't expect anything less and before you run out the door I just want ta say…congratulation Lad. I'm proud of all of you."

It was something I wasn't exactly expecting him to say but my cheeks were hurting by how much I was smiling, "Thank you Sir and I'll call you later." With that we said our goodbyes and I raced out the door.

As I raced back home I didn't even bother to wait for the bus. I was on a mission and I was hoping that I didn't miss it. But as I climbed up the stairs I could see my Omega neighbors peering inside my apartment. Thankfully they all moved away the moment they saw me and there in our little kitchen sat Alfred. He was holding a small bundle in his arms and his face was still flushed with sweat but when he saw me his tired eyes lit up. "Gilbert." He managed with a smile as I knelt in front of him.

"Sparrow…" I started as I rested my hand on his cheek and pushed some of his hair out of his eyes, "What was that whole not in labor thing?" I said jokingly before looking down at my son. "Well he needs a name doesn't he?"

As Alfred nodded he carefully handed him to me. His little eyes were a sharp blue and a little fuzz of blonde hair he was going to be a smaller version of either his mother or even his uncle. As I held him close to my heart he just stared up at me, "So?" Elizabeth asked as she wrote out the birth certificate.

"Cain." I said after a moment, "Cain Beilschmidt." While it made perfect sense to me I could tell the others were confused but she wrote it out and I signed my name. Soon though they would understand why, and for Alfred it was just as I helped him into bed.

As he drifted off for a much needed rest he gave a warm smile, "Cain…" He whispered quietly, "Gilbert, did you name him…?"

"Yeah I did." I said with a kiss to his temple, "But just try to sleep Sparrow cause when you wake up…your uncle will want to know you're okay."

His eyes opened for a moment, "Did you call him already?"

"Yep."

"What did you tell him?" He muttered already falling fast asleep.

As Cain cooed in his little crib next to us I answered, "That he's a grandfather."


	21. Hawk

He was honestly the cutest little shit I had ever seen and it's not just because he was my first pup. His blue eyes were always looking around in wonder and he had a set of lungs on him that made a passing train seem quiet.

While he could and would scream his little head off his laugh made up for it. It was a high pitched giggle that could melt anyone's heart. I found that out a few months later.

I had a day off and decided to take my little birdie to the park to play in the snow while it had been cold I figured an half an hour won't hurt. "Where is his hat?" Alfred asked as he dug through a small pile of laundry. He was very motherly and while I was sure Cain wasn't going to get sick I humored him.

So with my free hand I helped dig through one of the baskets before I pulled out a knitted black hat with little white stars. I handed it to him as Cain looked on from his spot in my other arm. "Bluebird he's not going to be out long."

He took it and placed it on our son's head, "I don't care." Alfred kissed Cain's cheek and then mine, "And I won't be your little bluebird of happiness if you get my kid sick."

"I won't dream of it." I said as I took Cain back after I put on my coat. "We'll be back in a little bit so have some coco ready for us." He just shooed us out before he had a chance to change his mind and along with Gabi we were off.

The park wasn't too far away and all the time he just looked around as a few snowflakes fell, "Look at the snow." I said as we entered the park. It was always my favorite place to go with him because it amazed me how full of life it was for being in the middle of the city. Even in the dead of winter it was like a shimming private forest of our own.

He couldn't say anything yet but he didn't need to as he just smiled at the white all around. We walked down to a large duck pond to find it frozen over, "Aww we missed the duckies." I chuckled as I opened my jacket and held him closer to me. It was colder than I expected but I knew this way he'd stay nice and warm "But when you're old enough we'll come back and they'll be here ready to be fed." I knelt down slightly as I said it so I could pick up a small ball of snow.

While I did I could hear the soft crunch of footsteps behind me. I had assumed it was an Omega until I heard a soft sigh. "He's too small to be out in this weather. Didn't I teach you any common sense?"

Gabi whipped around and growled him as I took her lease. "How did you find me?" I asked as I stood up to meet my father's eyes.

He gave me a smug smirk, "I have my ways but from the rambling little voicemail you left I can assume this is my grandson."

I held him tighter to my chest as he stared confused at the older man, "His name's Cain." It was hard but I knew he'd want to hold him. "He's a strong little pup. I mean he's my kid after all."

My father chucked as he shook his head. "He's strong so let's take him out in the cold to freeze to death."

"He's fine." I said more sternly as Cain started to giggle. I wasn't sure what he was laughing at until I looked down to see him watching as Gabi dug her nose in the newly fallen snow. As I started to smile I was surprised to hear my father laugh.

"Is your dog being funny?" He asked to my son as he reached out for him. While I didn't want to I let him take my boy from my arms. My father snuggled him into his coat as a wide grin grew on his face normally stern face. "I bet your Mother is a beautiful girl."

While Cain squirmed I cleared my throat. "Well I'm in love with his mother so yeah as beautiful as they come."

Again he smiled and nodded his approval, "And when can I meet this Omega?"

"Well I think once Scott comes to town…we can have both of you meet." I was simply stalling for time as a cold wind whipped by.

As Cain started to cry my father stared at me confused, "Scott?"

Quickly I took Cain back into my arms and held him tightly to me, "My father in law. I've told him a little about you and well," I said as I rocked him softly.

"Get him home before he gets sick." My father said as he pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around my son. "Take good care of him." He said as he patted my son's head softly before he turned and walked away without another word.

Quickly I did the same as Cain continued to cry. He wouldn't stop until he was in his mother's arms again although by that time Alfred wasn't exactly pleased with me. "I knew I shouldn't have let you do this." He said as he feed Cain. "He's freezing." Quickly he wrapped our son in a large woolen blanket but didn't even try to offer me one.

"No I kept him warm. It's me that's freezing." I said as I threw my jacket off, sat down on the sofa and closed my eyes. His motherly instincts had kicked in the moment I opened that door so I was prepared for the cold shoulder. So instead of arguing with Alfred I was instead thinking about my father and what I didn't say to him. If he knew where I worked or lived than why wait until I was alone in the park? Then again it could have just been dumb luck that he showed up either way I didn't understand how he didn't know my mate was a man.

As I was thinking it over I felt a warm blanket laid over me, "For the record you're always cold." He said softly as he kissed my head. As I opened one of my eyes he said, "Do you still want that hot chocolate?"

"Maybe…" I said as I took his arm and pulled him down into my lap. "But I think if you cuddled with me it would help a little more."

Once he had his arms around my neck he kissed me, "Maybe once he's down for his nap but where did he get that scarf from?"

I pulled away for a moment and looked down at the green and blue scarf on the floor. "My father gave it to him…"

"Your father?" He asked slightly concerned. "Does he live in the city? And why is this the first time I'm hearing about him? Why-"

I quieted him with another kiss, "No he doesn't live in the city and really it's because…he's not the nicest person…remember when I told you about what he did to my mother?"

He stared at me with wide eyes. "I don't want him around my baby then."

"I agree and I doubt he'll be around much." When Alfred shifted slightly in my lap I sighed, "He's not a fan of…male Omegas."

"Not a fan?" I could tell by the way his eyebrows narrowed that he was starting to dislike my father more and more. "So if he's not a fan of me what about my baby?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close, "He loves his grandson, he might not show it but he does."

"Still…"

"You trust me right Bluebird?"

"I…" He started as he watched me. It was something unspoken between us but I thought we could finally talk about. "Yes I do." He finally said after a moment.

I kissed his forehead, "Than you know I won't put our family in any danger." He nodded as Cain let out a soft cry. "No matter what he thinks you are my mate and I love you."

The term wasn't something we threw around that often and especially since he was still slightly pissed off at me I didn't expect him to say the same. But as he stood he kissed my hand, "I love you too now keep yourself warm while I put him down for a nap."

Really I couldn't help myself, "It would be easier to keep warm with a little help."

As he left the room I noticed he shook his butt at me, "Then get another blanket my mate because you're still in the dog house." I looked over at Gabi but like Alfred she simply stood up and walked out.

"Fine but…" I said as I laid down, "It was an awesome idea at first."


	22. Shook up

Soon I found myself preparing to be a father again. Not that I minded, I was happy to have another kid with my Bluebird. Though I could tell something was eating at him and while at first I thought it was the fact that we'd have another mouth to feed; I soon found out the real reason. "Gilbert, can we talk?" He asked me one evening as we were getting ready for bed.

I sighed as I feigned worry, "Oh no what about this time?"

"I'm being serious." He said just as he laid Cain down in his crib, "And I know it's…gonna be nearly impossible but I want time to find my brother…"

As I pulled the covers back I watched him, "What makes you think he's still alive?" I could be pessimistic but I didn't want him to get his hopes up.

While the war ended two months before then and that lead to a mass of ex-soldiers it didn't exactly mean his brother was among them. But he stood his ground as he watched me climb into bed, "Would you ask the same thing if it was Ludwig?"

"Yeah I would." I answered but as he looked away I reached out for his hand, "But I would look until I couldn't look anymore."

Slowly he squeezed my hand, "If I don't find him in five months-"

"Three months. It can be dangerous near some of those places. Last I want is you down there six or seven months pregnant trying to find him." As he tried to argue I pulled him down on the bed and straddled him so I was eye to eye with him. "But once you have the pup I won't stop you from looking."

How I loved that smile of his, it was a wide grin that light up his whole face. So as he gave me that smile he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Thank you." He said as he kissed me deeply.

I just chucked; I knew him long enough to know that nothing I would have said would have really stopped him. Yet it did make me feel strange when he asked for permission. Sure he was my Omega but to me we were and still are equal. "You're welcome." I finally said as we curled up for the night, "And I hope you find him."

"I will." He answered as he fell asleep.

Little did I know how determined he would be or I should say it was just dumb luck. Though I'm sure he'd still say fate brought them together again but either way as I slowly ascended the stairs to our apartment one day two months later I could smell an unfamiliar scent.

While I thought it might have been coming from one of the other apartments when I opened the door there he was. His hair was still wet and it dripped off of his shoulders as he sat calmly on the couch. Cain was keeping his distance with Gabi at his side though the moment he saw me he made a mad dash for my arms. As Cain raced past the mystery man whipped his head around in my direction and even with eyes bandaged I could tell he was slightly afraid.

"Hello…." He managed in a weak voice that sounded just like my mate's. "Are you…"

"Gilbert." I answered as soon as Cain was in my arms. "And you're Matthew right?"

Quickly he nodded as he tried to stand and reach out for my hand, "Y-yes." Cain let out a squeak as he hid his face in my neck. "Oh…" He shrunk back slightly as Alfred appeared in our bedroom door with a look of fear on his face.

With a warm chuckle I took his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you Matthew." His hand was shaking but I held firmly too it. "It's alright there Birdie I'm not going to kick you out or anything."

As I said it I could hear a sigh of relief come from Alfred's direction. Again I was surprised that he was looking for my permission of sorts and that he was afraid that I for some strange reason would turn his brother away. "I'll earn my keep sir." He said quietly as I finally let go of his hand.

"Sir?" I answered with a laugh, "Matthew I haven't been called sir since I left the army. But don't worry about it. I'm just happy I'm finally meeting the awesome brother I've heard so much about." Finally he gave me a smile as Alfred joined us. "So really don't worry about anything."

"Okay." He said as I handed him Cain, "W-wait!" I could tell it was the last thing either twin expected.

"No wait." I answered as I pulled off my jacket and hung it up, "He's fine with you for a moment." From the corner of my eye I saw my son just stare at his Uncle before Cain started to pat his cheek.

He blinked before he carefully took Cain's hand, "Hey there…" Matthew said softly.

Like I knew he would the blue eyed boy stared at his Uncle before smiling, "Birdie." He said simply with a giggle, "Birdie man."

"Yeah little guy." I said as I patted his head before I walked into the kitchen, "So what's for dinner?"

It still left them confused but quickly both realized that I was telling the truth, he was Alfred's brother so he was my brother and no matter what I wouldn't let a brother down. I would learn why he was so afraid later that night when he suddenly let out a fearful cry.

It jolted me out of a peaceful sleep and really I was afraid there was a fire or something but quickly I realized exactly what it was. I threw off my blankets as Alfred took my arm, "Gil please he's just having a nightmare." Quickly Cain started to cry as I continued for the door. I knew it wasn't just a nightmare but I also knew I didn't want the police at my door.

So as Matthew's cries turned to screams I pulled him up into my arms and held him tightly. "Shhh," I whispered in his ear. "It's alright."

He was shaking uncontrollably as he gripped my shirt tightly, "Captain they're coming! They're coming!"

It wasn't something I expected but I just rocked him gently as Ludwig appeared next to me, "At ease soldier...the war's over."

"Captain!"

"They can't get you here." I answered in a calm voice. "Stand down and go back on patrol."

Slowly his grip on my shirt loosened as he rested his head on my shoulder, "S-Sir..."

"It's almost over." I answered as I wrapped his blanket around him, "Just breath in and out soldier and get back on patrol." Eventually his breathing evened out and he fell back asleep. "That's it..." I quietly said as I lowered him back down and stood up. I don't know if he remembers anything about that night or any of the other nights after. I only hoped that me or Ludwig was able to give the man a piece of mind that his nightmares were unable to do.


	23. Rumint

Soon it became really clear to me how small our place was becoming. So I made the decision that we would move and soon, though I had only told Ludwig about my plans he agreed to keep it a surprise.

Of course it meant a lot of over time to make it happen. So sadly I spent less and less time with my mate but again I had an idea. While looking back it wasn't the smartest idea I had it came from the heart. So I'd forget my lunch. I knew that he'd come give it to me and we'd at least be able to have lunch together.

I'd continue to do it since he didn't complain nor was it that long of a walk for him but apparently I was dead wrong. The heat was getting to me that day so I left the door propped open so when the lunch bell rang I saw Alfred walking up to my office. By the look on his face he was both upset and exhausted. "Bluebird?"

He stormed up to me, "Gil this is getting fucking old now!" He practically screamed as others looked on confused and slightly amused.

For a moment I was just as confused, "What?"

He rolled his eyes as he tossed my lunch on the table, "Oh don't fucking give me what. You know exactly what you fucking asshole."

As he turned to walk out I was finally able to stand, "Excuse me but what's with this sudden attitude?" I said it louder than I mean to but really I didn't feel like I had done anything to deserve it.

He spun around again as he managed a nastier glare, "Attitude? Oh no this is just how I get when someone has been a complete dick for two weeks straight. So tomorrow you're pale ass better remember your lunch or you'll go hungry!"

I was the maddest I had ever been, I was so angry with him that I was ready to smack him across his damn face but when I saw the fear in his eyes. It reminded me of my mother years before and while any of my coworkers listening would have said Alfred deserved it, I wasn't them. I wasn't them, I wasn't my father. So while I was still upset I reached behind him and pushed the door shut as I pretended not to see him flinch. "Sit." I finally said as I pulled over my chair.

I could still see the fear in his eyes as he rubbed the side of his stomach, "I'd rather stand." He said.

Again I lost my patience with him, "Damn it I said sit."

He sat down on a desk across from mine and crossed his arms, "Okay now what?" I just sighed as I sat down on my desk.

I never saw him like this before and while I was angry I would at least try to talk it out, "Alfred that wasn't awesome." I started as I watched him, "I don't care how upset you are-"

Instantly he cut me off, "I know you don't care! Why else would you act like a-"

"Let me finish!" I stood up and walked over to him until I was a few inches from his face. I didn't once lose eye contact with him though I doubt he would have looked away, "One I never made you come down here but I really thought it would be nice for you, two to get out of the apartment for a while and three that you'd like to see me for more than a few hours a day." I was stern but I didn't raise my voice to him and really as I was stomach to stomach with him I could feel our daughter kicking at me.

Since she was upset I didn't want to make it worse. "Now if I pissed you off this much you didn't have to come down or you could have said something at home."

He shook his head, "You know I couldn't do that. I would have been a shitty mate if I just let you starve."

I shouldn't have laughed but I couldn't help myself, "Oh so that little rant a moment ago was hmm what you saying you love me?"

Finally he looked away as his face grew red, "Yeah?"

"Yeah?" I repeated as I took his hand and kissed it, "Well I love you too then."

He kissed my forehead as he nodded. He was sorry and really so was I. I hadn't meant to upset him so much so before he left I handed him a bottled water for the walk back. A few snickered at me but really I didn't care about what they thought or not.

I simply ignored them but I was in for a when I made it back home later that day, "Did you hit him?" Elizabeth asked as I went to walk past her.

It made me stop cold, "What?"

"Did you hit that poor boy?" She asked with anger in her voice as she stood in my way. "Because the moment he came back he burst into tears."

I sighed as I tried to shove past, "I didn't hit him."

"Then why is he so upset?" She asked as she stuck her arm out to the wall, "I thought you said you were too awesome-"

"He yelled at me for being a jackass so I told him I loved him." I answered as I finally was able to push past her, "Don't automatically assume I beat the shit out of him."

She quickly took my arm and squeezed it, "Gilbert."

Again I sighed as I looked back, "He's upset because he yelled at me and probably thinks I'm mad at him. And before you ask no I'm not mad at him." Finally she let go of me, "Okay?"

"Yeah." She said, "I'm sorry."

I nodded before walking back up to my apartment. It hurt more than Alfred's outburst, the fact that she could have even thought I'd do it kept me up that night. Really I wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep but while normally I would have held him tightly until Matthew's cries called me away I stayed on my side of the bed.

So by the next morning I was ready when he handed me my lunch and told me to have a good day. I finished my toast and left feeling an empty pit in my stomach. That was until I pulled out a little box of peeps he had stashed away for me. They were an off yellow and really I didn't eat more than one or two but for some reason I was just drawn to how cute they were. So as I popped one into my mouth I read his note on the sticky pad.

It made me smile and I read it over and over again before I was finally able to put it down. It simply said that he loved me and that he thought I was his awesome Alpha. It also said how he was so happy to be having my pups and while it wasn't anything deep I was touched just the same.

I had forgotten why I was working so much so that night on the way home Ludwig and I met up and stopped to buy him something. I only had around two dollars on me so I asked West if I could borrow a few extra dollars. After he rolled his eyes he handed me twenty or so and we walked into a small toy store. "He's as old as I am. What makes you think he wants some stuffed animal?" He asked as he walked around. "Sure he's your mate but he's a little more mature than you are."

"Shows how much you know." I answered as I picked up a large yellow bird, "Plus he loves little things like this and if not we'll just say it's for the baby."

That he couldn't argue with but when we got home it was clear by the way Alfred's eyes lit up that it was exactly what he needed. His little sticky note was his love to me and the bird was my love to him.

Even today every once in a while I'll catch a glimpse of the yellow bird with the small sticky note still clinging to its beak. And no matter how worn the bird gets and yellow the note gets the love they mean will always stay the same.


	24. Voice in the sky

Finally Cain can't remain silent anymore, "You know you're full of shit." While Julia gives her brother a wicked glare Gilbert just takes a sip of his water. "You honestly expect me to believe all your bullshit?"

Gilbert slowly stands up keeping a calm voice he answers, "It's not awesome to swear like this in front of your sister. I taught you better than this."

"Oh shut the fuck up." Cain yells as he hits the table with his open hand nearly making his energy drink fall to the ground.

As Alfred pokes his head in Julia raises to her feet, "You shut up! He's telling you the truth so it's not his fault that you can't see that." Her shoulders start to shake slightly as the previous night's story fills her head, "They've been through a lot and…it's not right that you're gonna sit here and say he's lying."

Her voice cracks as a few tears fall with all she's learned over the past two days it's become too much for her to bear, "I'm trying to understand but you just want to be a dick like normal." Quickly Alfred embraces his daughter and rocks her in his arm, "Mom…"

"It's okay it's just a lot to take in all at once." He kisses the top of her head as Alfred's gaze turns to his oldest son. "You owe your sister and father an apology."

Cain rises to his feet as his drink finally falls leaving a puddle on the carpet, "Why should I apologize?"

"Excuse me?" Alfred starts not understanding where any of his son's anger is coming from.

Cain's whole body freezes as his father lays a hand on his shoulder, "I'll handle this but I think Julia should take a break for a while." He gives his daughter a wide smile before escorting his oldest out the door. "As for you." He says once the door's closed and they're alone, "You're going to sit your ass down and listen."

Only when Gilbert lets out a growl does the teen finally sit on the porch swing. "Oh joy more of your bullshit…" He mumbles before Gilbert smacks him in the back of his head, "Ow that's abuse." He says as he rubs his head before catching the anger in his father's eyes.

"Son you don't know a damn thing about abuse."

The way he says it makes Cain shudder, "I was listening…"

"Oh that you heard?" Gilbert says with a sigh as he sits beside his son. "Do you know why I was thrown in jail?" He watches as Cain just shrugs, "I know you know. I've heard you for years now saying how unawesome I am for letting myself be thrown in jail or that I should still be in there."

At this moment Cain wishes he was anywhere else but on that porch swing, "I never meant it…"

"Yeah you did." Gilbert answers as he wraps his arm around his son's shoulder and starts to swing with his foot. "You have a right to be upset but will you let me tell you why I was there?"

Cain stares off at a butterfly sitting on one of his mother's flowers, "You were charged as a deserter and you even said you left…"

"I did." Gilbert says quietly as he pulls his son in closer, "I left with hundreds of others but your Uncle and I were special."

"You knew that dude?"

"Nickolas Knowles." Gilbert says with a sigh, "Evil prick nearly won every metal out there for his war efforts but God and me know the truth about him."

"God and I…"

Gilbert looks down, "And if your little ass is going off to the Army you might as well know what you're up against."

Instantly Cain's face snaps up with wide eyes full of fear, "H-How?"

"I have my ways and no your sister didn't tell me but if you do this, you are going to sit your mother down and tell him."

"I can't…" Cain answers looking back down at his hands, "It'll break his heart…"

"And treating him like you have been doesn't?" Again Cain just shrugs as Scotty opens the door, "Yes Sparrow?"

"Mommy said to bring yous some water." The five year old says with a smile as he hands off the glasses in his hands. "Can I stay and listen to the story?"

Gilbert nods as he picks up his youngest. "Alright but when Mommy says to go inside you do okay?" Scotty snuggles into his father's arms as he nods rapidly. "Thank you, my little Alpha. Now I think I should skip ahead a little don't' you think?"

"Skip ahead?"

"I'm not saying your sister's birth wasn't awesome but I don't think you want to hear about that or how we made Annabelle now do you?" Gilbert lets out a small chuckle as Cain's face reddens slightly, "I can always explain how that process works later."

"Please don't…" Cain mutters as Scotty looks on.

"Oh so I should let your Mother explain it?"

As his face reddens Cain just buries his face in his hands, "Just finish the damn story."

"Alright but then after you're going to go clean up the mess you made in the dining room."

"But-"

"Or I can explain in detail about how mating works in fact I have a few pictures saved of what can happen when you mate around." He's bluffing but when his son nods he starts to think back, "Nickolas Knowles…an Alpha that both your mother and I know very well…though I doubt he remembers either of us."

"Why?"

"Because why would he? We weren't anything to him but things to play with and trust me he had many others like that."


	25. Moombeam

I was charged with a laundry list of offensives against this country. Sure going AWOL was of course high on the list with fleeing the nation a close second. I wasn't alone with your Uncle by my side along as well as throng of other ex-military men but at the same time we were different.

Once again my father's shadow engulfed me and I was treated less than shit. I could have in theory had made a few calls and gotten a damn good lawyer but deep down I knew it would only leave Alfred with more bills and stress that he didn't need.

They were on the war path and only our blood would do for them though it didn't mean I didn't shield my brother from a large part of it. "You piece of shit." A guard said one night as he kicked Ludwig in the chest, "My brother died over there while you were nice and comfy in your little apartment." With each word he kicked him harder and harder.

"Hey!" I growled out as the guard looked my way, "You want to be pissed off at someone take a swing at his commanding officer." I puffed out my chest like I would do when I was still in training, "Or are you too much of a pussy to take on a man that can handle his own?"

Ludwig's eyes widened as he wiped a bit of blood from his mouth, "E-East." He started, "Don't."

The guard glared at me as he took a step away from my brother, "Oh I'm a pussy am I?" He said as he took out his baton, "Big talk for a bitch like you."

I knew exactly what I was doing, "Please who are you calling a bitch? I mean I could make you my bitch if you wanted." I cooed sweetly as I braced myself for the beating I was about to take. We were both chained to opposite walls though I also had my hands tied behind my back.

He raised his baton and cracked me hard against the side of my face with it. I saw stars for a moment and I was even afraid that he broke my cheek. "Who's the bitch now?" He yelled out as he kicked me hard in the groin. "Huh? Why don't you tell me again?"

All I could do was let out a gasped breath, "You are…a pussy."

It was the worst beating I had ever had but as I laid there in a pool of my own blood I was thankful they didn't touch my brother.

"You idiot…" He said once the guards were gone and the lights were turned out, "They wanted to kill you."

I managed to smirk softly, "They wanted to kill you too."

"I'm not the one with a mate and children." He answered as he shook his head. "If they kill you than what's going to happen to them?"

"I've already thought about that…." I said quietly as I closed my eyes, "If I die in here than he's going to go live with Scott."

He was quiet for a long time until he sighed, "You're being selfish again you know that right?"

"Selfish?" I asked as I managed to look over at him as my eyes started to swell. "How is that selfish? I'm making sure he's taken care of."

Again he sighed, "So he'd have to raise two or perhaps three pups by himself because you'd rather die for nothing?"

"It's not for nothing-" I started as he slammed his hand into the tile.

"It is and you're a fucking idiot if you can't see that." Slowly he turned away from me and rested his head on the wall behind him, "You'll make him go through hell just to make yourself feel better." Those words still haunt me to this day, "It really reminds me of someone I once knew a long time ago."

"West…" I started as I curled up next to my own cold wall, "Shut up."

"The truth hurts doesn't it brother?"

I would have screamed if I didn't know it would quickly bring a new group of guards, "I said shut the fuck up." In that moment my mind went to my children's smiling faces and it was enough to bring a few tears to my eyes, "Just shut up…"

Really if I was in the same situation I would have done the same things, the only difference would be that I wouldn't have let them drag my ass into the court room the next morning. The moment I walked into those large doors I heard my mate gasp. "What the fuck?" I heard him cry out as I turned to him standing defiantly among the smaller Omegas. "Someone beat the shit out of my mate!"

He had a right to be pissed off but when I looked up at the judges that would be deciding my fate I froze with fear and dread. There was Abel's brother and he was staring right at Alfred as he banged his gavel. "Quiet." He demanded.

"No!" Alfred screamed out and I knew I had to intervene.

"Alfred, sit down." I said above the crowd. He instantly looked at me with a look of pure horror and pain. It was a look I never wanted to see again and in that moment I understood what my brother was trying to tell me the night before. So I did the only thing I could think of and while it hurt I gave him a small smile. "It's okay."

Weakly he nodded as he sat back down and wrapped his arms around his stomach. I doubt he realized he did it but I caught it. It was a nervous habit he had when he was pregnant, he'd wrap his arms around his stomach and rub his hands up and down his arms. It was all I needed to see to know that our family was going to get a little bigger. So when at the end of that day's session and he ran down to me I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Get back!" One of the judges demanded as he took my chin.

I looked over at Berwald, "Give him a moment then he'll behave the rest of the trial." When he nodded at me I turned back to Alfred, "Okay Bluebird."

I could see the tears in his eyes as he spoke, "Gilbert I…" He stopped as he looked down.

He had always been so nervous when he told me he was pregnant so I leaned up and kissed him, "Take good care of the baby Bluebird." I answered as his eyes widened. As he was about to answer I was quickly pushed towards the door.

"No Gilbert." He cried out.

"I love you Bluebird." I called out to him before the door closed. "I love you and all the kids, don't forget that."

As the doors slammed shut I heard him cry out one last time, "I love you too."

Later that night I gasped as two guards kicked me in the ribs. The night before I would have laughed at them but as they walked away I stayed silent.

We never said those three little words often enough so as Ludwig looked over slightly concerned I shook my head, "I love him…too much." I managed as he nodded. My brother could and would fight his own battles and I had to let him because if I let myself die in that hell…it would have been the death of my mate as well.


	26. Green

The days dragged on and really I wouldn't listen to too much that was being said, no I was only interested in the people behind me. Every so often I would glance back to make sure he was still there I don't know why but it always gave me an ounce of relief. That he and our kids were okay but then one day arrived and he wasn't there. Instead there was his brother in his place.

If I wasn't in front of the judges I would have whipped around but I had to sit there the entire time with the same thoughts running around in my mind. Was he okay? He still loved me because there was Matthew but it still ate at me like nothing else.

Once we were back in our cell I nearly burst into tears, "He lost it…he lost our baby."

"You don't know that." Ludwig said softly as he tried to inch closer to me, "Maybe he's sick or Matthew told him to spend time with Cain and Julia." Slowly he reached out and managed to take my hand, "Don't automatically think the worst."

I squeezed it before the doors opened and I shoved him back with my boot. It was harsh but he understood why I did it. Especially when he saw who it was, "What have you two done?" Our father asked as he glared down at us. "Gilbert I understand but damn it Ludwig I taught you better." He said with a loud growl.

"We're not five years old." I managed as I turned away from him.

Quickly he grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around to meet his eyes, "Then stop acting like it. You do realize that if I wasn't your father you're happy little ass would be going to the shooting range?"

If my hands were free I would have shoved him back, "No I'd probably be in a nice cot instead of on this hard ass floor." I didn't even blink as he tried to stare me down. "But is that all you really came to say?"

Finally he let go of my shoulder and stood back up, "When were you planning on telling me that you mated with a male Omega?"

"When," I started as I looked away. I was never ashamed of Alfred yet I always knew what he would think, "This trial was over."

He smirked, "That's bullshit and you know it. You never planned on telling me so I look like a complete fool when I get here and find a Mr. instead of a Mrs. and a pregnant one at that!" I knew what was coming and quickly I felt his hand hit the back of my head. "How many? I know of the boy but what is this one!?"

I just stared at my brother, "So now he's just the boy?"

"Probably a little omega like that mother of his." My father snorted as he crossed his arms.

"Actually." My brother said as he started to stand up, "He's an Alpha and his sister is a Beta."

My father turned back to me though I refused to look at him, "Oh so he's gotten lucky." I could tell by his tone of voice that he was smirking slightly, "I bet this next one will be a little Omega shit."

"Ludwig don't you think it's funny that now they're Omega shit but last I checked our sisters were both Omegas."

Suddenly I felt his warm spit on my face, "You little Bastard. Don't you dare bring up your sisters." He pointed at me as he wickedly glared, "It's your fault Annabelle's dead in the first place!"

Only then did I calm stand, "She died in an accident."

"But she was only there because of that idiot friend of yours, who I haven't seen once." He shook his head as he turned on his heels, "At least he must have grown a fucking brain and hid."

"Hid? Would you have said that if we hid instead of gave ourselves up?"

Just before he closed the door he sighed, "I'm not even going to answer that." And with that he slammed the door.

I stood there for a moment as I was filled with dread. If he wanted to lash out what would stop him from knocking on my front door and hurting my mate? It would be possible given what had happened to my mother years before so it was then that I decided to use my one phone call. So as the guards looked on I dialed as fast as my fingers could go.

"Hello?" I heard after two rings.

It was so good to hear his voice when it wasn't yelling at one of the judges, "Bluebird." I said softly.

He let out a happy gasp, "Gilbert, oh shit hold on let me put Julia down…" I chuckled warmly as he sat her down and came back on the line, "Are you okay?"

As I leaned on the wall I played with the phone cord in my fingers, "I could as you the same thing…why weren't you in court today?"

After a small pause he answered, "Matthew thought I wasn't taking good care of myself being away from the kids and sitting there all day so, I mean he has a point though I won't tell him that." He sounded slightly nervous, "But I'm as okay as I can be."

"Good." I answered, "And the pup's fine?"

I could just tell he was smiling, "Yeah though I was thinking…"

"Yeah?" I asked though I had an idea of what it was.

"Well I think Matthew should sit in a few times…I'm going to be there all I can but I don't want Cain and Julia to lose both parents."

While I was going to hate not seeing him every day I was still his mate and had to think of his wellbeing besides the fact that he wasn't exactly asking but telling me what he was going to do. "I was thinking the same things." I said with a halfhearted smile. "And can you do one thing for me?"

"Sure babe, uh I mean..."

I chuckled, "Do I hear a pet name?"

It was odd but I found it cute, "Maybe you do." He said with a light teasing tone.

"Awesome but back to what I want you to do…I want you to contact Scott and tell him what's going on."

"I think that's a good idea." He answered as the guard looked at his watch, "Um how much longer can we talk?"

"My guess just a few minutes but I proud of you and when all this shit is over I want to help you plant some of those flowers of yours."

"I'm proud of you too and I'd like that…we could plant some nice roses for our daughters." That phase made me grin, "Oh shit I wanted that to be a surprise."

"It's okay." I said with a light hearted laugh. It was strange how normal our call was being and it was almost as if it was just a twisted dream instead. But once the guard started to walk up I knew it wasn't that that our time was up, "I have to go but I love you."

Just before I hung up I heard him answer, "I love you too."

As I put the phone back on the hook I grinned. "What the hell are you smiling at?" The guard asked as he put the handcuffs back on me.

"I'm having an awesome little girl." I answered though I was sure he was just going to roll his eyes he actually smiled back at me.

"Congratulations." He said warmly as he led me back to my cell, "First?"

"Third."

"Nice." He said as he put my ankle shackle back on, "My girl is hoping to find out our second pup's gender in a few days."

I nodded, "What are you hoping for?"

As he walked to the door he smiled, "I think what we all hope for really."

"Healthy."

"Exactly." He said as he closed the door behind him.

For that one moment we weren't guard and prisoner but proud Alphas. We had all a lot in common though we seemed to forgotten it as the trial and the hysteria around it took hold. We were all the same underneath and whether some liked it or not I still bleed the same as they did.


	27. POWs

Finally the last day of the trial came. I had hoped and prayed that I would be set free but as the judges stared down at me with looks of disdain I knew all hope was lost. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, you are sentenced to a term of no less than fifty years and no longer than your natural life." Berwald said in his booming voice.

As he said it I could practically hear my mate's heart shatter. "No!" he screamed out as I was told to stand. "No." He continued to cry out as the judges tried to keep order. "Gil."

I turned around with a smile on my face, "I love you Bluebird, take care of the kids." I said as I was being pushed towards the large oak doors.

He nodded as tears threatened to fall, "I love you too." He looked towards the judges before looking back at me, "Tell me your mother's name."

While I was touched I had a promise to keep, "Name her Annabelle."

"Annabelle?" He answered as the door was closed but not before I nodded.

I was lead to a new cell and shoved inside before the door was closed on me. It was five feet by about seven and only had room for a cot and toilet. The walls were cold and bare and I had nothing but a single window for light that was slightly above my head.

They gave me two meals a day, one in the morning and then one once the sun was setting. In between that time though I was left mostly alone, I could make a call every week and while Alfred could have visited I didn't want him to.

Perhaps it was my ego getting the best of me but I didn't want him to see me like a caged animal. "Well this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into." I heard about a month into my sentence. Instantly I knew who it was before I even looked up.

"Come to say I told you so or some shit like that?" I answer from my spot on my cot. "I mean I know my father should be around eventually to tell me the same thing."

He knelt down slightly to meet my eyes, "Now who the fuck said I was anythin' like your father?" He shook his head, "Lad I came ta see if your pale ass was alright."

I shrugged slightly, "As fine as I can be though it would be nice if they gave me a book or something."

"And why would they do that?" He gave me a serious look that I still remember so clearly, "They want you to lose your bloody mind; so you'll do them a favor and off yourself so they don't have to feed you for five decades."

I watched as he slid something out from his shirt pocket, "Yeah that sounds like them alright. I'll be surprised if I don't end up as one of Nickolas' damn experiments."

"I've heard of him." He answered as he stood up, "But don't worry 'bout him. He's nothing but a pussy with money."

"With a lot of money." I stood up myself and walked over to the bars. It wasn't hard for me to see he wanted to hand me whatever was in his hand. "I know he's the fucker that came to my house to give me my arrest papers."

"He's done more than that…." He muttered before he slid something between the bars near my hand. I took it in an instant and palmed it without looking at it but I could tell it was possibly a note from Alfred. "But as long as I'm breathing he won't get one hair on your smug head."

"Nice to know you care old man." I said with a roll of my eyes. Within a second his hand had somehow slipped in between the bars and slapped me upside the head. "Hey."

"Don't be a damn smartass." He said as grabbed my collar and pulled me forward, "My son is holding on to the slight hope that he'll see your ass someday and the last thing I want is you giving up. I'm here because of him and my grandkids." His eyes were sharp as he glared at me. "Now act like the Alpha I know you are and fight as hard as I am for yah."

I grabbed a hold of his wrist, "What makes you think I'm not fighting!? You don't know a damn thing about me Kirkland."

"I know you're an egotistical asshole that doesn't even have the most common of sense and that they will break you before Annabelle is born!" He pointed his finger square at me when he said it but I didn't back down.

I let out a guttural growl. I didn't understand why he was being suck a dick but later as I fell asleep I knew what he was thinking, "They can't break someone as awesome as me, not even if they fucking tried." Only then did he let go of me as a smirk grew on his face as he let go of my collar and took a step back.

"Good." He said simply as he turned on his heels and walked away, "And if you find you can't do it for your 'awesome' self. Do it for them, do it for her." I was about to yell at him when I looked down at what he handed me.

It was a small black and white ultrasound photograph that I kept close to my heart for years to come. It was one of a few things that he would smuggle in for me. He knew exactly what to say and do to keep me from the brink yet to this day I'm not a hundred percent sure how he managed to come see me as often as he did. I knew he had connections but little did I grasp as to how high they reached or how much it would piss some people off but eventually I would come to know that as well.


	28. Kinetic

For over three years I sat alone in that damn cell. It was littered with pictures and drawings Scott had brought in for me so while I wasn't with my family I still knew they cared. But it still pained me to know that life on the outside was still going on without me. Ludwig in fact, had mated with a nice Omega and they were expecting their first child.

As well as my kids by Alfred's letters and phone calls were coping with me gone. By that time it was nearly four years since I saw my two and I had yet to see Annabelle in person. It ate at me along with the fact that my mate had gone through his heat without me.

So one morning I was sitting on my cot looking down at Alfred's newest letter to me; I noticed it smelled slightly like post heat and his handwriting was shaky. Half of me was sure he was still in heat when he wrote how he was longing for me to be with him again and how much he had missed me. But the other part of me was sure he was being genuine, that he would wait all fifty years if it meant I could kiss him again.

As I held it up to my nose I heard footsteps, I had just assumed it was Scott again so I didn't bother looking up until the voice spoke. "Where did I go wrong?"

I was on my feet in a second with my letter in my back pocket. It was like I was fourteen again being caught with a dirty magazine, since my face was beet red and for a moment I couldn't look him in the eyes. "He's my mate so I can do what I want with…why are you here?" It was then that I looked up at him.

With a shake of his head he put his hands behind his back, "Don't I have a right to see you? Your only other visitor after all is your mate's father." The way he said mate dug under my skin, it was like he was saying something foul. "Though I don't see why he even bothers."

I sat back down on my cot and crossed my legs as I took out the note again. "Because he cares." I answered as I took a deep breath of my mate's scent. "Just like my Bluebird."

He let out a deep growl, "Put that away and act like a fucking Alpha and not a love sick pup." He glared at me through the bars. "Unless you want to be in here for another ten years."

"I'm going to be in here for another forty odd years." I answered as I took a moment to look up at him. My father rarely smiled so to see him smirking concerned me, "What?"

He leaned up against the bars, "You haven't learned a damn thing. You could have been a general by now with a beautiful Omega but then you've always been thick headed." He was still smiling as if he had a secret to tell, "I really had hoped your time alone would have brought you to your senses but I guess I was wrong."

"What?" I was on my feet again staring into his eyes in disbelief, "I was tried and convicted-"

"You are an example and while I was ashamed I agreed to make you one." He said it with such ease that it nearly made me sick.

It was nothing more than a punishment to him; he didn't care what it did to me or my family. "Why? Why would you do this?" I knew the answers but I wanted to hear him say it. "You loved Cain. You held him in your arms and, and fucking said how cute his dog was being! Fuck you gave him a scarf he still uses." I screamed out. "I gave you an Alpha grandson and this is what you do!? You fucking send me to prison because of what? Because I married a male Omega?"

"No I sent you here because when it came to war you ran like a little bitch." He pointed his finger at my face as he gritted his teeth. "You made a fool of me and our family."

"You did that all on yourself." I wasn't going to back down from him even as a few guards started to look down the hallway. "Mother may have called me East but I wasn't the destructive one."

If he could have back handed me he would have. "Your mother was a common whore."

"My mother was a saint." In that moment every memory came flooding back, "She didn't deserve one thing you put her through." I could tell he was about to leave when I said it, "You're the one that should be in here not me."

His eyes went cold as he leaned in close, "She let another Alpha take her. She was nothing."

Oh how I wanted to wrap my hands around his neck and if that door had opened I would have had him on his back. Yet I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one by the way Scott walked up to him, "Oi so yah tryin' ta say my boy is nothin' too?" He was seething with rage as he stormed up to my father. "Because Beilschmidt you don't have any idea who you're messing with now."

His hands clenched into fists and I'm sure he's never been talked to like that before, "So you must be this Scott I've heard about."

"And you must be this dick I've never heard of."

Neither Alpha would back down; it was a matter of honor and respect. Both squaring off and if it wasn't for the guards that pulled them apart something would have happened. Who would have won is hard to say but my money would have been on Scott.

He came to see me later when things had cooled down. "Well I see why my lads have never met the man." As he said it I couldn't help but notice he was hiding bruised cheek. "But," He started as he sat down on the cold floor, "I think you should hear him out on whatever he wants yah to do to get the fuck out of 'ere."

I followed suit, "I won't leave Alfred."

"I know." He answered as he played with one of his cigarettes. "But I doubt he'd do that after our little…talk together." He said it as he touched his cheek. "He wants ta boost his bloody ego is all."

"And what do you want?"

Scott gave me a smile as he rose to his feet, "I want that little Cain to know his father." With that he walked down the hallway. "For more than just being prisoner twelve."

I sat there and watched him leave before really letting what he said sink in. I wouldn't have to wait long to see my father again. While Scott had a bruised cheek he had a black eye, not that I mentioned anything about it. "Father…" I said as I watched him unsure if what Scott had told me would work.

He grunted as he stared at me. "Gilbert."

"I…I'm sorry for what I did." For that moment I swallowed my pride.

Again he let out a small grunt before looking off down the hallway, "He was here already wasn't he?"

"Yeah he was but he didn't tell me to say that." It wasn't hard to see that my father was still livid about what had happened so I had to tread lightly. "And I…"

"Make me one promise." He said as his head whipped back to me. When I nodded he crossed his arms, "Name the next one after me."

Scott was right, but I'd be damned if I let any of my sons carry his name, "I promise to name him after a great man."

"A great man?" He said with another rare smile.

I nodded, "A man that taught me a lot about life…and fatherhood." I wasn't lying at all and would name our next son if there would be one that name. "You have my word though with me being in here."

With that he chuckled, "I'll see what I can do. It might take a week or two but you'll be home eventually." Then like Scott before him he walked away and down the hall.

I had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy but as he said I walked out of the jail a week and a half later. It was surreal but as soon as I saw my mate in the yard with that young three year old girl…I knew I wasn't dreaming. "Bluebird." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist surprising him instantly. "I'm home."


	29. Swoop

It should be the end of the story but while Alfred ended his at me coming home there's still a little more that has to be said.

I lost track of my father for years after and it had been over two decades since I saw my baby sister though one day it would all change. Sadly I had thought out our meeting differently, for years thinking about calling up my little sister but I wasn't sure what I would ever say. Fate would bring us together and when it did it brought with it a life lesson of sorts.

It was a long time since we had a real date but when he asked if we could go to the street fair how could I have said no. It was a few towns over so with Toris watching the kids and Alfred not due with Scotty for at least two months we both figured we could spend the whole day together.

The crowds were buzzing around us but as I held his hand we just slowly made our way past a few vendors. We were in no hurry so was instead just taking in the sights around. "So," I started with a smile, "As the awesome mate that I am, should I try to win you a prize?"

He chuckled at me as we pasted a few game booths, "You can try but don't throw out your shoulder."

"Oh are you calling me old Bluebird?" I said as I kissed his temple, "Because if I'm old than what are you?"

"Your younger hotter trophy mate."

I couldn't help but let out a deep laugh as I pulled him closer to my side, "I knew one day I'd get a Trophy Omega." I said with a proud grin, we had been together nearly fourteen years but we were still acted like love sick puppies.

"Yeah and I think you deserve one." He said with a laugh to match mine. "So should we get something to eat?"

"I don't see why not." From behind me I heard a female voice call out my name. "Hold on Alfred…" I turned back to hear it again.

Who I saw I couldn't believe, she had aged from that little four year old girl to a young woman. "My God it is you East?" She practically screamed as she lunged into my arms. "It's me Abby."

I wrapped my arms around her as I held her close, breathing in her light scent. I knew instantly it was her as I grinned, "My little North wind…it's been a long time." I hugged her tighter before breaking away looking her up and down in awe, "Now let me see how awesome you've turned out."

She blushed slightly as she looked down, "I'm not that awesome." She said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"To me you are." I answered before turning to my mate, "Guess I should explain a little huh?"

Alfred grinned, "You don't have to I figured it out." He reached out his hand for hers, "Hi I'm Alfred."

To my surprise she hesitated slightly before taking his hand, "And I'm Abby. Are you East's mate?" She said in a disbelieving tone as she looked him up and down.

If it hurt my mate he didn't let it show, "Yeah I am and it's nice to meet you sweetie." He gave her a big smile as he went for a hug.

Quickly she took a step back before he could touch her. "Yeah…same." She answered before turning back to me and taking my hand, "Oh East, Daddy's around here somewhere too. Stay here while I go get him."

Before I had the chance to say no she was gone into the crowd, "Shit…"

"She seemed…"

I shook my head, "You don't have to say it. Sorry Bluebird." I kissed his cheek, "I'll make it up to you later I promise."

He gave me a wicked smile as he kissed me slowly, "Oh you promise do you?" He let out a small chuckle as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He was trying to force what she had said and done out of his mind by playing along.

I was more than happy to help him so I kissed his nose knowing that it would get me a giggle. So while my mate was delighted the ones watching were disgusted. "Ahem." I heard come from a man I hadn't seen since that day in jail. "Should I come back or are you done making out?"

Alfred's face instantly went a deep red as he looked away from my father's glaring eyes. I on the other hand stood tall and took my mate's hand squeezing it tightly, "It's been a long time Father." With my other hand I reached out for his.

Thankfully he took it after a moment, "It has." He gave me a gentle smile but it quickly disappeared once he turned to my mate. "So you're my…son in law." My father said in a disgusted tone. I had hoped he would have softened to the idea of who I had mated with but it was clear he hadn't changed one bit.

While Alfred was the tallest of us he almost seemed to shrink slightly from him. It was a rare moment that I had only seen one other time. "Yes sir." He answered in a shaky voice that pulled at my heart strings as well as stirred my anger. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Beilschmidt."

"Mmhmm." My father answered. It wasn't hard for me to see a glint of joy in his cold eyes at making my Bluebird squirm.

For me it was too much, "I think it's time we leave." I said as I cleared my throat. I wasn't going to stand around and let him treat my mate like shit.

"What? Why?" Abby asked confused as she reached out to hug me again. "I mean can't we just have a few more minutes? Can I at least get your phone number?"

"Let them go Abigale. I'm sure your brother will be back to see you, hopefully he'll leave his…mate at home when he does." He smiled at me, "I don't like having their kind in my house after all."

I took a step forward as I clenched my fists, "My mate is an awesome Omega." I managed as I glared right at him. Oh how I was tempted to punch him in the face but Alfred took my arm so I just turned and walked away. "I'm sorry your stupid ass will never see it."

Our date had just begun but it was clear it was time to go home. While normally Alfred would be talking my ear off or at least smiling I knew it had hurt him. "Bluebird?" I asked softly as I started the car, "Don't let it get to you. He hates me too."

He slowly nodded as he looked down at his stomach rubbing it in little circles. He didn't say one word as I drove out of the parking lot and towards home. Alfred had always hidden his pain from me, he never cried. Maybe he felt it was a sign of weakness but as we drove on that lonely highway I could hear sniffles coming from his direction.

After so many years of being the strong Omega the fact that my family rejected him so harshly had been too much. "Oh Alfred." I said quietly as I pulled off to the side of the road. "It's okay…" I said as he buried his face in his hands.

I put the car in park before walking over to his side of the car. As I opened his car door his shoulders started to quiver. He was hurting and nothing I said would change that so instead I held him, letting him cry into my shoulder.

Every wall, every emotion he had bottled up for years came flooding out. One of his hands was clinging to my jacket as the other tried to hide his face. So as he cried I held his head to my chest as Scotty kicked at me so I rested my hand on where he was kicking. My son was just as upset as my mate was and only time would calm them down.

So as the minutes turned into an hour I stood there by his side. Even as a new scent waffled down from another parked car I didn't leave him or look her way. My sister could wait and sure enough his cries slowed and stopped. "Shhh." I said after a while, "I love you no matter what they say."

He wiped his eyes as he nodded, "I love you too." Alfred hiccupped as he turned in her direction, "I think she wants to talk to you…"

"I will but not until I'm sure you're feeling better." I said as I moved a strand of hair out of his eyes.

He took my hand into his, "I am. She's your sister so go talk to her." He managed a soft smile, "I'll be okay here."

Again he was trying to be my strong hero so I kissed his temple before venturing off to talk to my sister. She was standing in the tall grass by her car looking worried over my shoulder at my car beyond. "Is he…okay?" She asked as she tugged at her sleeve. "I mean…"

"Abigale." I started as I crossed my arms, "You are my sister and I'll always love you but he didn't deserve that."

"I know…" She said as she hung her head in shame.

"Oh you do?" I asked as Alfred unbuckled his seat belt, "Because you didn't act like it." While she was in her early twenties it was as if I was scolding the four year old I knew so well. "I'll give you my number but only because you're my little North."

It was a little harsh but I wanted to make sure I got my point across. What she said next did surprise me though, "I understand and can I talk to him?"

"About?"

"I…I want to try again. Start over if you'll or he'll let me."

I turned back to Alfred as he stood by the car door, "That I'll leave up to him." I said as Alfred walked out to join us.

His eyes were still red but he stood beside me willing to hear her out. "I'm sorry." She said quietly as she inched forward, "I…I'm happy that East found…" She stopped short as she hugged him. "That East found a great Omega that makes him happy." As she said it she cried quietly into his chest, "He's so awesome and,"

"Shhh," My mate whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, "He is and I know you missed him." His tone was gentle and kind. She had hurt him but he's always been quick to forgive someone. "So why don't you talk to him for a little bit?"

While she nodded she didn't let go of him right away, "How long have you two been together?"

"Wow," He started as he rubbed her back knowing she was still upset, "Nearly fourteen years." He managed a chuckle as he looked back at me, "When did we get so damn old?"

I knew that glint in his eyes as I pulled out my phone, "We're not that old Bluebird." I said as Abby wiped her eyes. "But why ask how long-"

"Because I wanted to know…I mean Daddy's mating only lasted,"

I put my hand up, "Nearly sixteen but we're nothing like his and Mother's mating." I handed her my phone as she bit her lip, "Besides he decided to end it that night and I don't care what he's said to you the facts don't lie."

Quietly as she put in her number she whispered, "I remember."

"You do?"

"Not all of it but yeah." She said as she handed back my phone. "It's really why I um…haven't mated yet."

I was prepared to say something when my mate intervened, "Not every Alpha is the same. Trust me on that." He said as he smiled, "They like to play as assholes but most of them are sweet when they want to be."

It brought a smile to my sister as she nodded, "Yeah. Um I should get back before Daddy starts to worry."

"Call or text anytime." I said as I hugged her goodbye, "And next time I'll make sure West is around too."

As she walked back to her car she turned back, "I'd love that. I'll see you around East oh and you too Bluebird."

We both waved her off before turning back to our car, "Not exactly what we had planned was it?" He said as he closed the door. "But don't you think he'll be upset when he finds out we aren't naming our baby Markus?"

I started the car as I answered, "I promised I'd name him after someone great. He'll never be a great person in my eyes. Besides," I smiled as I took his hand, "Scotty has a better ring for an Alpha anyway."

"Yeah but you've never explained why you picked my uncle's name though."

I kissed his hand as I drove on, "I'll tell you one day."


	30. Epilogue

Cain sits quietly as his father moves the porch swing back and forth. "So it that the end of yours?"

"For the most part yes." Gilbert answers as he kisses Scotty's cheek. The younger Alpha had quickly fallen asleep shortly after his father had continued his story. "But I'm sure you don't believe that either do you?"

"He would put you in prison to teach you a lesson?" Cain says after a moment, "That's a fucked up reason to punish you. Even if he did hate Mom and killed my Grandmother…"

Gilbert knows his oldest can't begin to wrap his mind around the late Alpha's actions. "He did love you up until the day he died. Hell I'm sure he loved all of you and maybe deep down he cared about me too but he couldn't show it like Grandpa does."

"But do you forgive him?" Cain says quietly as the sun starts to sink in the sky, "For all he did I mean."

For a moment Gilbert stares off at the flowers clinging onto the porch, "Well what if you were in my shoes? If I killed your Mama? Could you?"

"Like that? Fuck no." The younger Alpha says quickly as his eyes harden, "I would hate you for the rest of my life."

"So what about the young kid that killed Annabelle?"

"Well," Cain starts as he thinks it over, "That's different. He didn't mean to do it. He was just being stupid and it was an accident."

As Scotty stirs Gilbert stands with him in his arms, "True but both still had to live with the fact that they killed someone."

"No they didn't. Grandfather said that she was a whore and deserved it."

"At first but in those final hours he had to admit to himself." Gilbert says it as he rethinks that moment two years before. "He asked me for my forgiveness and while it was hard I did."

"Because you're that great of a saint." Cain says with an eye roll. "I mean really? All these great guys are really just fucked up dudes because you say they are?"

"Cain said a bad word."

Gilbert nods as he walks to the front door, "Yeah I know he did Sparrow." As he opens the door he stops, "Since you don't believe me go upstairs into my dresser drawer and get the picture."

"Picture?"

"Of the Omega, I still have it." With that he walks inside with his littlest in his arms.

While a part of him wants to ignore his father the other part is curious so after weighing his options he walks up the stairs to his parents' room. The large room has dozens of pictures lining the walls. Most are of his extended family while a few other older ones are pictures of people he's never met. Below one such picture of his father and a blonde haired man both with large smiles and black swollen eyes is his dresser. "Right…" He says to himself after a moment of staring at the blue eyed man and pulling out the top drawer.

It's full of odds and ends but on top of a black and white scarf is the yellowed picture. He's not sure why his fingers are trembling as he picks it up and turns it over to read the writing on the back. "Omega subject one." It says neatly in thick black ink.

As he stares into her warm black eyes he sits down on his mother's side of the bed, "Shit…" He says before something on his mother's nightstand catches his eye. It's a small picture of a black haired woman with the same smile. As he picks it up he feels a chill run down her spine. While he hadn't heard a lot of his mother's story he knew this was someone his mother was looking for. "Mei…" He says as his heart sinks low in his stomach.

From the door way he hears a sigh, "Don't tell your father."

He looks over as Alfred slowly closes the door behind him, "But Mom it's the same girl."

"I know. I've known for a long time." He says as he takes one of the photographs.

Cain watches as his mother places it back into his nightstand drawer, "Why don't you tell him though? I mean wouldn't that mean she was-"

"You'll learn that sometimes it's better not to know something." Alfred takes the remaining picture and places back into his Alpha's dresser. "Because not everyone can handle the truth." He smiles weakly at his son before kissing his forehead, "Now go get ready for dinner because you still have a mess to clean up from your little…outburst earlier."

"Yeah um my bad Mom." He says quietly as Alfred turns for the door, "H-Hey Mom?"

Alfred stops and turns back, "Hmm?"

Watching him mother Cain bites his lip knowing that while he doesn't want to he has to say something, "I love you…" He says as he hugs Alfred, "And-"

Alfred hugs him tighter as he chuckles, "I love you too my little hero." He says softly. "But let's have dinner first okay?" The Omega knows exactly what his son has to say but he'll avoid it as much as he can. "Please?"

"I…" Cain starts knowing no one is listening, "Okay Mommy. But I'll come home."

"I know you will baby…and when you do you'll have some of your own stories to tell…."

 **A/N: Thank you to all that's read and reviewed. I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I have.**


End file.
